


The Hale Brothers

by Vathen454



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, Bad Transformation, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Depression, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Language, Extreme Pain, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Come Inflation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sexual Roleplay, Smutty, Strip Tease, Sweat, Twincest, Undressing, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathen454/pseuds/Vathen454
Summary: In the mist of depression and darkness after his possession by the Nogitsuni, Stiles seeks something that will make him feel alive again.  Can a certain broody alpha werewolf be the one to bring him back from the abyss.When Derek's twin brother Tyler moved to Beacon Hills from New York, will it cause issues or add fuel to the flames.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: Teen wolf





	1. From Darkness to Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to the sizable Teen Wolf Soundtrack on Spotify, and I came across a song that fits perfectly with how I describe Stiles feeling in this story after his possession. The song is called Touch, and the artist is Daughter from the album, If You Leave.
> 
> This story will be much shorter than my previous work. Mostly it is smut focused, though I can't help but add some story and of course some feels. Hope you guys enjoy. Be sure to comment, I love hearing from you.

Stiles sat in his room with the lights out just staring at the wall as he tried to will himself to go to bed. He was so exhausted, but his fear of the nightmares outweighed his exhaustion. Every day after he'd been freed of the Nogitsuni, Stiles had been left feeling like a shadow of his former self, empty and cold inside. The only moments that even remotely made him feel alive had come from orgasms, but self-love only goes so far.

It was on that fateful night that a tapping on the window startled him out of his dark thoughts. Derek was perched on the roof like a starker wolf, looking in at Stiles as if to say, ‘why is your window locked?’ Stiles resisted the urge to count his fingers as he moved to the window and opened it.

He wasn’t too surprised by Derek’s unannounced visit, in fact, he’d been coming by more often, making up excuses each time, but Stiles knew that he was checking up on him. He didn’t mind it really. Six months ago, it might have had his heart flutter. But now he silently let Derek in and sat back at his desk and said quietly, “what’s up?”

Derek looked at Stiles with a puzzled look while he studied his face before saying, “why are you sitting in the dark?”

“What does it matter Derek?” replied Stiles with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Stiles… I”

“Are you hear for some reason?” asked Stiles pointedly.

Derek sighed in frustration, sat on the edge of the bed, turned to face Stiles, and said softly, “I’m… worried about you.”

Stiles sat in stunned silence for a moment. He had never thought Derek capable of admitting such emotional range as to be worried about someone. Now he did feel his heart flip just a bit in his chest as he stared back at Derek as if searching his face for answers.

Derek stared back at him, giving him time. He was being surprisingly patient. After a few moments of silence, Stiles spoke in just above a whisper, “I’m… afraid to sleep. Never know if… I’m awake or dreaming. And… the nightmares… I can’t…”

Instead of looking at Stiles with pity as many of his friends often did, Derek looked at Stiles the same way he always looked at him. Instead, now he no longer held a permeant scowl to his features, his face was more relaxed as he spoke, “I’m willing to listen if you need to talk. I just… What can I do to help?”

For the second time that night, Stiles felt his heart flip a beat in his chest. He looked at Derek and he wondered if maybe there was a chance that he felt the same way that he did. ‘No, that could never happen. Derek would never like me like that’, Stiles thought to himself.

Since Stiles is prone to impulsive outbursts at the best of times, now after all he’d been through, he felt like he had nothing else to lose. Well except maybe a friend. But of course, his mouth started going before he could think better of it as he served his heart on a platter before Derek. 

“Derek. I feel empty. Lost.” He fiddled with his hair nervously for a moment then added, “the only time I feel alive… is when I get off. And honestly my right hand is only so exciting.” His heart rate was climbing as his anxiety increased. “If… you want to help me Derek… fuck me!” His voice was raising with intensity as he spoke in panicked desperation. “Fuck me until I feel alive again. Please Derek, if you want to help me and be my friend… please fuck me so I can feel something.”

Derek’s heart threatened to shatter as he listened to Stiles words. He understood what it was like to feel dead inside, since he’d felt that way for so many years after the fire that killed his family. The only thing that had helped pull him from that abyss od despair had been his twin brother Tyler. Tyler had been the only ray of light in his life. But by far the person that had made the biggest impact on Derek’s life, was the teenager sitting before him. Stiles had affected him in ways that Derek couldn’t even understand. All he knew was that he was a better person now than he’d been before he met Stiles. Stiles had been unafraid to run with wolves and had always stood his ground against Derek in ways that most humans would have feared to do.

Now as he sat listening to Stiles beg for such a close, carnal connection, with such a vulnerable unbridled need, that Derek knew he would give Stiles anything. He wondered for a moment if maybe he needed the same thing, just as desperately.

The moment he saw a tear run down Stiles cheek, he moved scooping up Stiles in his arms and whispered softly in his ear, “It’s ok… shuuuu… it’s gonna be ok Stiles. I’m here.”

Stiles had exposed his soul to Derek in a desperate plea for help and to his surprise found himself crumbling in the warm embrace of Derek’s arms. His body trembled and he wondered if Derek was just taking pity on him for a fleeting moment and would find an excuse to leave, once he let go. But he didn’t. The strong warm arms continued to hold Stiles tight until his sobbing had slowed to a standstill. And when Derek pulled away from him, it wasn’t to escape out the window, but to pull Stiles towards the bed and to guide Stiles into his lap. Cradling him firmly, Derek said softly, “Stiles. You may not believe this, but you are my best friend. You are important to me and you understand me in ways that I don’t even understand myself.” As Derek spoke he reached a hand to Stiles chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. “Stiles, I know you are attracted to me. I’ve always known. And… the truth is… I’ve wanted you just a much. Ever since the first time I saw you. You were just… too young, and I was too messed up then. So, I did everything I could to make you think I didn’t like you and to push you away, and for that I am so sorry.” Derek paused to study Stiles face and wipe away the stray tears from his cheeks, “but you were always there when I needed you. Saving my life. Helping me. No matter how I treated you. You always saw through my bullshit. And here you are, still in my life.”

A look of bewilderment crossed Stiles face as the words filtered into his mind. Several dramatic expressions later, he said in an almost normal sounding tone, “You mean to tell me… that you’ve been attracted to me this whole time?”

All Derek could do was grin and nod yes as he watched Stiles process this new information.

“So wait? This whole time? I mean… we could have been fucking this whole time!” exclaimed Stiles.

“Stiles. Your dad is the Sheriff. I didn’t want to get shot. But yes, I’ve lusted for you since I first laid eyes on you that day in the preserve with Scott,” replied Derek with a lusty twinkle in his eyes.

Stiles seemed to melt into himself for a moment before he asked, “I’m… sorry for what I said before. I shouldn’t have… you don’t have too…”

“No, Stiles. Don’t apologize. I’m glad you said it. I meant what I said about wanting to help you. If you really want me to fuck you. I am more than willing,” spoke Derek with a lusty grin on his face.

Now Stiles felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Was this really happening? He lifted his hands and began to count his fingers. Over and over again and each time there were ten fingers. He knew that meant he was awake, but how could Derek Hale be saying that wanted him; that he lusted after him.

Derek watched patiently as Stiles counted his fingers a few times but decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled stiles back on the bed on top of him and brought their lips together. The kiss was almost electric as Derek eagerly pressed his lips against Stiles lips.

By the time Stiles mind registered that Derek had pulled him down on top of him and had begun to kiss him, it was too late for him to protest or doubt. His body took over and began rutting against Derek like a dog in heat. The shear excitement of being on top of Derek brought him dangerously close to the edge of coming in his pants.

A depraved desperate moan escaped Stiles’ lips as he opened to allow Derek’s impressively long tongue to snake its way deep into his mouth. The sound of Stiles moans drove Derek wild as he kissed him passionately. His hands that were so warm and strong, rubbed and groped wildly along Stiles body. Then suddenly Stiles shirt was being ripped off him like it was tissue paper, leaving a few ragged parts clinging to his neck and one arm. He had felt the claws graze his skin and he’d cried out, “Fuck…”

Derek flipped Stiles onto his back and gazed down at his now bare torso and growled deep and low in his chest as lust burned through him. The sound would have been enough to make any other human’s hair stand on end if not piss themselves, but it made Stiles heart race with excitement. Derek’s lips slid down to Stiles neck where he sucked and nipped at his neck while inhaling deeply Stiles scent. His moans and growls a continuous chorus to Stiles ears.

Derek’s hands never stopped roaming Stiles skin as his mouth licked and nibbled its way down to Stiles sensitive nipples. Derek took his time, licking them each in turn, before sucking on them until they were almost bruised.

Stiles could feel that he’d shot a load in his pants at some point, but he didn’t care. He wanted more. He wanted everything that Derek had to give him. His first full body orgasm hit him like a freight train as Derek gently bit and tugged on a swollen nipple. It was the sort of orgasm that was beyond ejaculation, and Stiles had never felt anything like it before as his body jerked and trembled underneath Derek uncontrollably.

Derek chuckled and gently blew air over the exposed nipple while watching Stiles twitching in orgasmic delight below him. Then in a sexy bedroom voice that Stiles had only ever dreamed of hearing from Derek, he asked, “Did I make you feel something Stiles?” He then pressed his lips to Stiles ear and whispered, “I know I made you come in your pants. I’m gonna clean you up with my tongue and then I’m gonna make you messy again.”

All Stiles could do was shutter as a new wave of pleasure coursed through him as he listened to Derek talking dirty to him. He felt his arms being pinned over his head as Derek looked down at his flushed face. “Do you have any idea, how good you smell to me Stiles. You smell like arousal every time your around me. And you also reek of sex and cum. Every time I’m around you, I want to bury my nose in your smell. Lick every inch of your skin,” said Derek breathlessly as he panted while staring down at Stiles naked torso.

Before Stiles could respond or react, he gasped in alarm as Derek moved his face down and buried his nose in Stiles fuzzy armpit and inhaled deeply. “Oh god! Wow, dude! What are you… doing?” exclaimed Stiles. But his protests died on the vine as he felt Derek’s hot wet tongue lick across his sweaty pit, sending waves of pleasure through Stiles in a way he’d never dreamed of before. The feeling was incredible, and Stiles moaned out, “Oh… Fuck… Derek… feels so good… fuck that is dirty… lick my sweaty pits… fuck…. Yeah…”

Derek was in ecstasy as he licked wildly along Stiles’ furry pits, bathing each one in turn with his tongue while rubbing the scent all over his face as he tried to drown himself in Stiles smell. His cock was painfully hard in his tight jeans but as much as he wanted to release it, he wanted to take his time. He wanted Stiles to feel, to enjoy, and most of all, he wanted to be the one to give it to him. He finally pulled his mouth away from Stiles pit and moved up to kiss him deeply, sharing the scent and taste of Stiles’ pit with him in a dirty kiss.

The taste and smell of Stiles own armpit flooded Stiles’ senses. In the back of his mind he thought he should be repulsed, but he was surprised to find that he wasn’t. In fact it tasted and smelled good and it made his cock throb in the sticky mess of cum in his pants. He moaned loudly into the kiss feverishly as their mouths fought for dominance.

All too soon Derek mouth was gone and he was moving lower; his hands began to unfasten Stiles pants and he quickly pulled them free. Stiles lay there exposed to Derek and instead of feeling self-conscious he reveled at the lust filled gaze upon him.

Derek moved his hands across Stiles chest, letting them glid down slowly until they reached Stiles’ boxer briefs. Instead of taking them off, Derek began to rub his face against the moist cum stained fabric. He gowned and growled as he inhaled the smell of Stiles’ fresh cum while smearing his own face with it. All Stiles could do was moan and whimper at the feel of Derek nuzzling into his crotch. It was all so dirty and depraved, and so much hotter than any porn he’d ever watched. Which had been a lot. But this was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of.

“Derek! Please… Um… Derek!” moaned Stiles. He didn’t even know what he was begging for at this point, he just knew he wanted more.

Derek wickedly smiled up at Stiles as he began to pull his underwear down and gasped at the sight of Stiles’ cock and balls now on full display for him. He licked his lips as he gazed upon Stiles’ body before he whispered breathlessly, “you’re so fucking beautiful Stiles.”

Stiles lay there in shock for a moment. No one had ever called him beautiful before. Sure, his dad had told him he was a handsome young man, but that is what dads are supposed to do. But this, this was pure, heart felt admiration, from Derek Hale no less. He watched with rapt attention as Derek lowered his face down towards his crotch, his eyes fixed on Stiles eyes the whole time. His hands moved over Stiles before lifting his cock up to his mouth. Derek flicked his tongue over the wet dripping tip gathering up the delicious fluids. Stiles shuttered at the feeling and the sight of Derek licking the tip of his cock like it was the best thing in the world.

The smell and taste of Stiles dick was intoxicating to Derek. His mouth moved down to begin tongue bathing Stiles cum covered crotch. He lapped at his furry balls with long wet strokes of his tongue as he continued to breath in Stiles heady scent, a mixture of musky teenage pheromones with sweat and come.

Derek felt Stiles’ fingers dig into his hair and tug as he squirmed in pleasure underneath him, making Derek growl and grin as he continued to bathe Stiles with his tongue.

Then without warning Derek’s mouth engulfed Stiles cock and he cried out, “Oh, fuck! Yeah Derek…. Oh god….” As he felt the wet heat of Derek’s mouth slurping around his hard length. Derek skillfully moved his mouth up and down the shaft while his tongue flicked along the skin and over the tip, tasting the steady stream of pre that leaked from Stiles’ dick. He pulled his mouth away long enough to command, “Stiles, cum for me!” Derek then began to suck Stiles with a feverish gusto, sliding his wet mouth up and down faster and faster, practically jacking Stiles off with his talented mouth.

Stiles couldn’t tell where he began and Derek ended. All he felt was orgasmic bliss building in his body while hands touched him in places no one had ever touched him before. When he felt wet fingers begin to prod against his tight hole, he moaned and bucked his hips, slamming his cock deep down Derek’s throat. Derek took all 7.5 inches like a pro, never once gagging. He moaned and growled around it as he slurped harder and harder on Stiles hard cock, while one hand firmly held Stiles’ balls and tugged on them lightly.

“Fuck, Derek… your gonna… I’m gonna… I’m… gonna… Cum!” cried out Stiles as his cock exploded into Derek’s mouth with the most intense orgasm he had ever felt.

Derek pulled forward enough for Stiles cum to flood his mouth. He wanted to taste the boy’s spunk and savor it on his tongue. He’d wanted this for so long and now he was going to enjoy even moment of it to the fullest. He was a bit surprised by how much Stiles came, it was an impressive amount for a human, especially considering he’d already come in his pants. When his mouth became too full, Derek swallowed down a gulp while coaxing out more jets of hot cum from Stiles’ throbbing cock.

Stiles had never made so much noise from an orgasm, and he was sure that the neighbors had probably heard him, but he didn’t care. Slowly his orgasm began to subside and he was left trying to catch his breath. He looked down to see Derek still playfully sucking on his now semi-deflated cock while nuzzling his nose into his bushy pubes as he inhaled deeply. It was the most beautiful sight Stiles had ever seen, having a huge hunk of a guy like Derek slurping on his dick. Slowly he regained the ability to speak and asked, “enjoying yourself?”

With a mouth full of cock, Derek nodded and grinned as best he could. He closed his eyes and took one final huge inhale of Stiles’ crotch before reluctantly letting it slide from his mouth

Stiles looked down at Derek’s spit and cum covered face and with a smile on his face said, “Der, you look so hot with my juices on your face.”

Derek arched an eyebrow at him in an amused fashion and said, “oh, you think so do you. Well don’t get to comfortable. I’m not done with you yet. I believe you begged me to fuck your tight sweet virgin ass.” Then without waiting for a response, Derek grabbed Stiles and flipped him over and said, “on your fucking hands and knees.”

Stiles quickly complied and positioned himself as excitement coursed through him. He was about to get fucked for the first time. He’d played with his hole enough to know that it can feel good, but he also suspected that a dick would be much better than his finger. Before he could contemplate this any further, he felt hot wetness against his ass. He gasped as he looked behind himself to see that Derek had his face buried in his ass was busily licking his hole. The feeling was beyond anything he could have imagined, and he began to whimper, beg and moan like a whore for Derek to keep licking his hole. “Fuck Der… oh god sourwolf… that feels… so… oh god… don’t stop… don’t ever stop… my ass is yours… just don’t stop…” rambled Stiles as he trembled in pleasure.

Hearing Stiles’ words, Derek licked harder and began to press his tongue against the right ring of muscle. Slowly he applied spit and began to nudge a finger into Stiles’ hole to open him up. “Oh god Derek… Ahhh!“ moaned Stiles as he pushed back against Derek’s finger. Derek slid his finger back out and began to lick with renewed fervor over the quivering hole. This time managing to press the tip of his tongue just inside. After applying more spit, Derek slid a second finger inside. He moved carefully and slowly, giving Stiles time to stretch and relax before moving in and out while listening to Stiles’ dirty mouth as he begged for more.

Derek repeated the process, until he could slide his tongue inside Stiles tight hole. He began to tongue fuck him as he listened to Stiles delirious moans and cries for him to fuck him. “Derek! Please, want your cock inside me… please,” begged Stiles as he looked back at Derek’s grinning face.

Derek moved quickly off the bed and moved so that Stiles could watch him better and began to take off his pants. Stiles couldn’t help but notice that they were wet where Derek’s cock had steadily leaked pre, and he licked his lips with want. Stiles felt almost dizzy as Derek slid his jeans down and kicked them away. Before him stood Derek completely naked. His huge uncut cock pointing at full attention in his direction. A line of precum dripping from the tip. Stiles moved and knelt before Derek, like someone kneeling before an altar. He grabbed the thick 9-inch cock with his hand, moaning as he felt the weight and grith of it in his hand. It was hard and soft at the same time and so very warm. He brought Derek’s cock to his mouth and flicked it tongue out tentatively to taste him. The taste was amazing. He had tasted himself before, but this was someone else’s cock, someone else’s pre-cum. This was Derek’s cock. He wasted no more time and slid his mouth around Derek’s cock. He only made it about halfway down before he began to gag. But hearing Derek’s loud moans of pleasure encouraged him to try again and again until his eyes watered. He felt like this is where he belonged, with Derek’s cock in his mouth.

The moment was short lived however as Derek pulled his cock from Stiles mouth with a wet squelch. “As much as I love having your mouth on my cock. I have other plans for you.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles back up and guided him back to the bed. “Do you want to ride me? Or do you want me to just take you?”

Stiles thought for a breathless moment before replying, “Take me Derek, breed me like your bitch!”

Derek shifted into his beta form and growled momentarily, before pulling himself back together, “fuck Stiles, you don’t know what you do to me.”

Getting back on his hands and knees Stiles presented his ass to Derek and said with a sheepish grin, “Um… Derek. There’s lube in my top drawer on my nightstand.”

Derek nodded in understanding and found the lube and began to slick up Stiles’ quivering hole. Again, he slicked up his fingers and resumed working Stiles over until he had three fingers fucked deep into him. Each time he slid his fingers knuckle deep they pressed against his prostate making Stiles cry out in pleasure as his body shuttered.

“Oh god Derek. Fuck me. I need it. Take me!” Pleaded Stiles.

Sliding his fingers from Stiles’ hole, Derek began to slick up his cock rubbed it along Stiles’ ass toying with his sensitive hole.

“Fuck Derek… Shove it in me!” answered Stiles.

With a lusty grin Derek pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle and began to force it in. The pain was enough to make Stiles jerk forward and gasp. “Stiles. Just relax. Open up for me baby. I know you want my cock. Relax for me. Your doing so good.” Then he lined up again and resumed pressing against the tight hole.

Stiles felt the pain as Derek’s head finally popped past his opening and he was thankful that Derek stopped moving. “Breath Stiles. Relax.” Coaxed Derek. Stiles took a few deep breaths and felt himself relax more and slowly he pressed himself back against Derek, gasping as he penetrated himself deeper. 

Slowly Derek began to move back and forth only moving a few inches inside Stiles. Very slowly he would go deeper until finally at long last he was buried balls deep inside Stiles. His arms wrapped around his waist as he held Stiles tight against his body. In this moment they were one person, connected by Derek’s hard cock as it pressed against Stiles prostate, both of them breathing hard and shuttering at the pleasure each of them felt from the other.

Slowly Derek began to thrust back and forth as Stiles’ muscles began to relax. “Fuck Stiles, you’re so tight. You feel so good on my cock,” moaned Derek as we watched his dick slide in and out of Stiles’ ass. “Flip over. I want to watch your face while I fuck you.”

Stiles gasped as Derek’s cock slid free of him and he quickly flipped onto his back and lifted his legs eagerly presenting his hole for Derek. Derek applied more lube, rested Stiles legs on his shoulders, and began to push back inside.

The angle was different, and it was like all new pleasure nerves were added to the fray and new intense sensations erupted through his body as he felt Derek plunge back inside him. He looked up into Derek’s face and their eyes locked as Derek began to thrust into him with renewed vigor.

Soon Derek was pounding into him like a wild animal causing Stiles to moan incoherently from the constant pounding against his prostate.

Derek knew that he was getting close and panted out, “Stiles, I’m so close! Do you want it?”

Through his moans Stiles answered, “Oh god yes! Der, fill me up, come inside me. Breed my hole!”

When Derek came, he almost roared, as his cock exploded deep inside Stiles. Jet after jet of hot cum flooded inside Stiles as Derek’s throbbing cock pulsed over and over. Stiles could feel the wet heat of Derek's cum as it began to fill him up, and he savored the sensation as he watched Derek come down from his orgasm.

They remained motionless for a few long moments, then with one quick motion, Derek lay backwards pulling Stiles back with him so that now he was straddling him still firmly impaled on Derek’s cock. The motion had sent a new wave of sensations through his body and now he sat there breathing heavy and looking down upon Derek looking happier than Derek had seen him in a long time.

“If you want to get off again, you can ride me if you want,” said Derek with a grin as he looked into Stiles flushed face. “Can you come again?”

“I can sure try. Wanna watch me jack-off while I ride you?” Asked Stiles with a smile plastered on his face.

Derek moaned as Stiles began to gyrate his hips, but when get grabbed his own dick to start pumping it, Derek pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own hand. “Fuck my hand while you fuck yourself on my dick,” said Derek in a husky voice.

A wicked grin crossed Stiles face as he began to ride Derek. He moved slowly at first, but then gradually built up a good rhythm until he was slamming himself down harder and harder while fucking his cock into Derek’s fist. The combined feelings were so intense, and Stiles couldn’t get enough. Soon he was riding Derek with an intense fury as he got nearer and nearer to release for the third time that night. 

“That’s it Stiles, come for me baby. Cover me in you come. Shoot for me,” growled Derek as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Soon all Stiles could do was call out Derek’s name over and over as he rammed himself down on Derek’s cock and erupted all over Derek’s chest and face. At the same moment Derek cried out as his cock shot again deep inside Stiles filling him with more of his hot cum.

It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath and Stiles knew he had had enough when the sensations started to become too much, and he was suddenly way to sensitive everywhere. So reluctantly he began to slide off Derek’s cock and collapsed on top of him. They rubbed their sweaty, cum covered chests together as Derek kissed Stiles slowly and gently while wrapping his arms around him as they lay basking in the afterglow.

Derek noticed an uptick in Stiles heartbeat and asked, “Hey, are you ok?”

Stiles looked at Derek as tears began to fall from his eyes and he smiled and said, “Derek! You made me feel alive again. Thank you. That was beyond amazing.”

Derek pulled Stiles close burying his face in his neck as he replied, “I’m so glad. For what its worth, you made me feel alive too,” as a stray tear leaked against Stiles neck that he was pretty sure was not his own..

They lay silent for awhile just breathing and enjoying the feeling of each other before Derek broke the silence and said, “we are both a mess. Your dribbling come all over me. We should probably go shower.”

Stiles smiled at Derek and joked, “I don’t think you mind being covered in come big guy.”

“I do when it starts getting cold and sticky,” Derek answered as he pushed Stiles away playfully.

“Alright, alright, let’s go shower,” said Stiles as he grabbed Derek's hand and let him across the hall to the bathroom. The shower was warm and relaxing as they slowly washed each other’s bodies. Stiles took the opportunity to explore Derek’s body more closely as he studied every well-defined inch of Derek’s muscular body, something that Derek was more than happy to let Stiles do.

They finished their shower and dried each other off. As they were walking back into Stiles’ room Derek asked, “hey, you hungry?”

“Dude, you read my mind. I am starved. IHOP?” said Stiles with a grin.

Derek grinned back and said, “sounds perfect. Get dressed.”


	2. Alive Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is some more heart felt moments, but don't worry I put in an amply dose of smut for you enjoyment. Enjoy!

Derek and Stiles arrived at IHOP, ordered food, and both sat looking nervously at each other. Derek could tell that Stiles was thinking too much and the last thing he wanted was for him to fall back into his depressed fugue state. “Stiles. Talk to me. Your thinking way too much. Don’t worry, were good.”

Stiles looked up at Derek and said with an amused grin, “how do you always do that? It’s like you know what I’m thinking sometimes.” He paused then looked at Derek with an accusatory glare and said, “Is mind reading one of your hidden werewolf powers?”

Derek shook his head and smirked, “no Stiles, it’s not. I just know you that well.”

Stiles stared at Derek with a bewildered look on his face. ‘Derek does know me that well.’ Stiles thought to himself. ‘Even Scott doesn’t know what I’m thinking half the time and we’ve known each other since we were kids.’ He returned to eating his pancakes as he wondered what Derek honestly thought of him.

“You’re doing it again Stiles. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, talk to me,” said Derek in a gentle voice that seemed so alien compared to his normal gruff demeanor.

“Derek until yesterday, I didn’t even know you considered me a friend, much less a best friend. Although, I guess, I should have known we were friends. I mean, Derek, we’ve been through a lot together and well… you get me. In ways that no one else does, and I… I think, I get you too. I… guess what I’m getting at is… I know we are friends and now friends with benefits which is fucking amazing, and last night was… mind blowing, life changing, and incredible, and… I really hope we can do more of that, like a lot. But…” Stiles stopped and fiddled with his food nervously until Derek reached across and grabbed his hand and held it. Stiles stared at Derek’s hand holding his; he took a deep breath and looked up into Derek’s face and asked, “Derek, what do I mean to you? What do you want?”

Derek's heartbeat pounded in his chest at the question he dreaded having to answer to both himself and Stiles. “Stiles, I… After last night… I can’t it hide anymore. Stiles, you mean more to me than I can even express in words. More than just a friend.”

Encouraged by what Derek just said, Stiles hoped that Derek meant what he thought, so with a look of fearful longing he asked softly, “so… what if I… want more than just friendship?”

Derek’s jaw dropped. He’d never imagined that Stiles wanted to be with him. It had been a dream he’d tried desperately to suppress. Stiles had only just turned seventeen, which Derek thought was still too young to be lusting after him, but after last night it was kind of too late to put this off any longer.

The silence from Derek sent a dagger into Stiles’ heart and he looked down and mumbled, “forget it, there’s no way you’d want to be with someone like…” His words were cut off by Derek's lips as he pulled him into a passionate kiss across the table. His head was still buzzing when he pulled away to take a breath. When Stiles looked at Derek, he was smiling with the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on the man. “Does… that mean you want more too?” asked Stiles with a trembling voice.

“Yes, of course I want more. I want you Stiles. I’ve always wanted you,” replied Derek with a look that melted away Stiles’ fears.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's hand and took a deep breath and said, “So… does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

Derek smiled again and said simply, “yes,” with no hesitation.

After his ordeal with the Nogitsuni, Stiles had thought he’d never be happy again, that he was doomed to live as a depressed shell of his former self, but somehow this grumpy, asshole of a werewolf had wormed his way into his heart. Just as somehow, he had worked his way into Derek’s heart. The desire to just feel something last night had given him so much more than he ever anticipated. He did feel alive again. His heart was filled with joy and hope as he now smiled brilliantly back at his new boyfriend and playfully said, “Well, that’s it then. You’re stuck with me. You made your bed!”

“Oh, I’m well aware of what I’m getting myself into.” Derek said with a smirk before leaning closer and saying in a deep sultry tone, “and I am going to lie in that bed, a lot!”

Stiles body tingled at the implications and took a few more bites of his food before saying, “you know… you have to take me on proper dates now right. Woo me… Maybe gifts.”

Derek smirked mischievously and answered, “Sure we can do dates. But you know, all I really have to do to woo you is to waggle my cock at you.”

“What kind of boy do you think I am,” replied Stiles in fake derision. “I am not swayed just by your impressive… well, your very impressive, uncut… massive, beautiful cock,” replied Stiles before his mind drifted off in deep contemplation of Derek’s penis.

“I rest my case,” said Derek with a victorious grin.

“OK, well you got me there, but you know it wouldn’t hurt for you to do some non-dick related wooing. Oh, and dead rabbits left on my doorstep don’t count.”

Derek rolled his eyes and said playfully, “Dead rabbits, really. Sometimes you’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I’m your idiot now,” replied Stiles with a happy grin plastered to his face.

* * *

They finished their breakfast and drove to Derek’s loft to hang out. On the elevator ride up Stiles asked, “So… you really are attracted to me?” In a tone that sounded like he wasn’t convinced.

Derek turned to face Stiles as the elevator came to a stop and said with a serious tone, “Stiles, you have no idea how attracted I am to you. I meant what I said last night when I called you beautiful. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” Derek then opened the elevator door and led Stiles towards his couch.

They sat down and Stiles cuddled up against Derek. His emotions were close to the surface as he continued to take everything in. He felt like he might float away except for the strong arms holding him, keeping him grounded. Finally, Stiles pulled himself free and looked into Derek’s face which was set with a look of concern, and said, “Sorry Der. I was processing, and well… self-esteem is not my strongpoint sometimes.”

Derek bent over and gave Stiles a quick kiss before saying, “It’s ok. I understand. I was trying to give you time.”

Stiles grinned and nodded back before getting a serious look on his face and saying, “Derek. I’m still not sure if I’m awake or dreaming. But I really hope this is real. You… make me feel safe… and happy. I mean, even before the sex, you made me feel that way.”

A huge smile crossed Derek’s face as he said, “You’re not dreaming. This is real.” He paused while trying to find the right words then after a few moments said, “for so many years, I just accepted that I would never have anyone in my life. I thought that after, Kate… I would never be able to trust anyone that much again or to ever be that intimate and vulnerable with anyone. But then I met you. And you became someone I trusted more than anyone else in the world, besides maybe my brother. You have given me hope that I can have a real life and be happy. You have made me feel alive again.”

With tears in his eyes, Stiles crawled into Derek’s lap straddling him, wrapping his arms around him, and hugging tightly into his new boyfriend. They both breathed in each other’s scents and just enjoyed the moment of closeness between them. Then Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, “It’s you and me against the darkness Der.”

Despite their tender moment, Stiles could feel the growing erection in Derek’s jeans pressing up against him and Stiles became acutely aware of his own erection straining in his pants as he straddled Derek. A wicked grin crossed his face as a plan formed in his mind and he pulled himself free of Derek and said, “come on, follow me Der.”

Derek grinned and allowed Stiles to lead him upstairs to his bedroom. Stiles positioned him standing at the foot of the bed and said, “Derek. It’s my turn. I want to… explore you.”

Derek gazed back at Stiles with a lusty grin as he stood there ready for whatever Stiles wanted to do and said softly, “my body is yours Stiles, explore away.”

Stiles reached out with a shaky hand to grab the bottom of Derek’s shirt and began to slowly pull it up and over his head while his eyes feasted on the revealed skin along the way. Once the shirt was off, Stiles dropped to his knees and began to unbutton and unzip Derek’s jeans. Then very slowly he began to slide them down until Derek’s hard cock popped free of its confines and slapped Stiles against his cheek, leaving a streak of pre-cum behind. The smell of Derek’s cock and pre was heady and intoxicating, but Stiles wasn’t ready to deviate from his plan just yet.

Stiles slid the jeans down the rest of the way and Derek lifted each leg in turn for him to pull the pants free. Now Stiles was left gazing at Derek’s crotch as he sat there on his knees. His hands reached out to run up Derek’s muscular and hairy legs as he studied the sight and feel of the planes of his form before him. After he had thoroughly explored Derek’s legs, his hands glided to Derek’s crotch, where he ran his fingers through Derek’s thick black pubic hair, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of the soft, thick hair. He loved the way Derek’s cock twitched with excitement at his every touch, and he was only just getting started. His other hand explored Derek’s huge balls, rolling them around in this hand and feeling the weight of them. The thought of them full of Derek’s hot werewolf spunk made Stiles breath hitch in his chest.

To Derek’s dismay, Stiles ignored his cock and instead stood and said, “Ok, big guy. Lay back on the bed and get comfortable.” Derek did so without question and lay with his arms folded behind his head as he watched Stiles with rapt attention.

Stiles had a moment of self-conscious fear cross his mind but pushed it aside as he reminded himself that Derek thought he was attractive, beautiful even. He began to remove his shirt slowly and seductively until finally it was over his head. He tossed his shirt aside and looked to see that Derek was hard and dripping copious amounts of pre as he watched him undress. Feeling encouraged, Stiles began to gyrate his hips in true stripper fashion and meticulously began to unbutton his jeans. Once he had slowly lowered the zipper, he spun around, still gyrating, and began to gently lower his pants down over his ass. He heard Derek moan and growl behind him, and he knew he was driving Derek wild with lust. As he began to slide his pants down his legs, he turned back facing Derek, before rather unceremoniously kicking his pants away.

All that was left now was Stiles underwear which was a pair of tight boxer briefs that were barely containing his erection. Still gyrating his hips, he began to tease Derek by sliding the waistband down a little, then back up, spinning around and repeating with his backside. Derek growled and said, “Stiles!” in a lusty panic.

“Am I driving you nuts big guy?” asked Stiles rhetorically.

“Fuck yes, Stiles… Please,” begged Derek. He was beyond lust and need at this moment. He was pure want for anything Sitles had to give him.

With one quick motion, Stiles pulled his underwear down, releasing his dick which slapped up against his tummy with a wet slap. He smiled wickedly at Derek as he moved onto the bed and slid over Derek’s body until their cock’s were pressed together. Derek started to wrap his arms around Stiles, but Stiles stopped him by saying in a surprisingly dominant tone, “Not yet! Arm’s over your head!”

Derek complied immediately and smiled proudly at Stiles and moaned out, “Yes Sir!” He even bared his neck, which Stiles knew to be an act of submission by his werewolf lover. A faint shutter went through Stiles at the fact that Derek was submitting to him and had called him sir. Stiles knew this was something he would have to unpack and revisit later, but he knew he liked this a lot.

His hands ran purposefully over Derek’s furry chest as he explored his pecks and defined abs, he grazed Derek’s hard nipples with his fingertips, making Derek bite his lip and grown from the feeling. Stiles explored Derek’s nipples with his fingers, pinching them, caressing them, flicking them, all the while watching Derek’s reactions. Then slowly he bent down and licked over a hard nub, getting it wet before he gently blew his breath over it, causing Derek to buck his hips up from the sensation and he moaned out loudly, “Fuck!”

Stiles lips clamped over the hard nipple and he began to suck and lick over it as he tried to mimic what Derek had done to him. Soon he became lost in pleasing Derek, and he realized that he enjoyed making his new lover feel good as much as he enjoyed being on the receiving end of such treatment. Then finally, he bit gingerly on the hard nub and listed to Derek curse and moan obscenities before begging for it harder. By the time Stiles was done with both of Derek’s nipples they were swollen and bruised slightly, though he knew that the bruising would heal within minutes anyway. Derek, however, was a pleading mess, his cock had leaked all over both of them and now Stiles was able to slide their cocks together on the slick pre-cum between them.

Stiles lifted up and looked into Derek’s flushed face and said, “Derek, I… really liked when you licked my… pits. It was so hot and dirty at the same time. I um… I am really curious, so… I want to try it.”

“Stiles, I would love for you to try, but if you don’t like it, you don’t have to,” relied Derek through his panting breaths.

Stiles grinned down at him and began to move his face towards the dark furry patch of Derek’s left armpit. He tentatively moved close enough to catch a quick sniff. The scent was intense; it was Derek’s smell but so much more potent. The scent was musky and masculine in a way that made Stiles cock throb and grow even harder. Without hesitation he dove his nose into the thick black hair and inhaled deeply, shutting against Derek as his body almost orgasmed from the overwhelming scent.

“Oh god Stiles, yes… smell my pit… fuck this is so hot… want my scent on you…” moaned Derek as he intently watched Stiles and felt him shutting in pleasure.

Having found Derek’s armpit scent to be virtually orgasmic, Stiles slid out his tongue and licked a strip up the thick moist hair. The taste of Derek’s sweaty pit covering his tongue almost made him come all over Derek’s cock and he began wildly licking and humping against the slick pre-cum between them. They both moaned together in sweaty bliss as Stiles moved from one pit to the other and dove in. Armpit kink was definitely getting added to Stiles fetich list after this.

“Stiles… kiss me… wanna taste…” begged Derek.

Stiles pulled free of Derek’s pits and shoved his tongue into the warm wetness of Derek’s mouth. Derek moaned into the kiss as he tasted his pits and smelled his own scent all over Stiles face. His inner wolf howled in triumph inside him.

When Stiles pulled free of Derek’s lips, he asked, “What do you want Derek? I’ll do anything you want.”

Without hesitation Derek growled out, “I want you to fuck me!”

Surprise crossed Stiles face. He’d never considered that Derek would ever want to bottom. He’d always assumed that he would be the more dominate one, especially since he was an alpha werewolf. “Derek, are you sure? I mean, aren’t you like the dominant alpha? Didn’t think you’d want to submit like that.”

Derek grinned up at Stiles and said, “Stiles, being a dominant alpha, has nothing to do with what I like in bed. I love being dominant in bed, and I love being dominated. I’m very versatile. If you don’t want to, you don’t have too. I can just as easily fuck you.”

“Oh… Ok… I get it… and no… no… I definitely want to fuck you; I mean oh my god…. Do I want to fuck you,” rambled Stiles. “Um… you might need to guide me… it’s my first time fucking anyone.”

Derek pulled Stiles down into a deep passionate kiss and then said, “Ok baby, I got you. First, if you want you can eat my ass, or if you’re not sure about that yet, you can slick up your fingers and start working open my hole, just like I did you.”

Stiles breath hitched up in his chest at the thought of licking over Derek’s hairy asshole and he licked his lips expectantly before saying, “Oh fuck, Der. Lift your fucking legs, I want that ass of yours.” Derek grinned and lifted his legs high over his head presenting his furry hole to Stiles.

Stiles dove into Derek’s ass with no hesitation. His tongue began to lick over Derek’s musky hairy crack, and he moaned from the deep masculine smell. He began to mimic as best he could remember what Derek had done to him and began flicking his tongue over the tight ring of muscles while letting lots of spit dribble from his tongue, getting it nice and wet.

“Fuck, yeah… baby… eat my hairy ass…” moaned Derek before he asked, “Do you like eating my ass baby?”

Stiles breathlessly replied, “Fuck Derek, this is so hot… love your sexy ass… you smell so fucking good.”

Derek growled in reply as Stiles dove back in with gusto. Soon Stiles was sliding his fingers into the hot tight opening until he had three fingers deep inside Derek with just his spit.

“Fuck Stiles… want your cock… fuck me… need you inside me…” begged Derek.

Stiles noticed that in the position Derek was in, that his cock was right in front of his face and he asked with a wicked grin, “Der, can you… suck yourself?”

Derek smirked up at Stiles and instead of answering, pulled his legs just a bit further over his head and his cock slid into his open mouth. Stiles watched as Derek slurped and sucked on his own cock and said breathlessly, “Dude, that is so goddamn hot Derek. I want to fuck you like this, till you shoot in your own mouth.”

Derek only whimpered around his shaft in response and Stiles took that for an enthusiastic yes. He pulled his fingers out of Derek’s hole, grabbed the lube, and slid liberal amounts into Derek’s hole with his fingers before slathering up his cock. He moved up on the bed and began to press his cock against Derek’s hole, tentatively pressing it inside while Derek moaned loudly around his cock only pulling it from his mouth long enough to say, “Fuck yeah baby… shove it in me!”

Stiles pushed forward until he was balls deep inside Derek’s very hot and tight hole; the feeling was amazing. Slowly Stiles began to move in small thrusting motions while enjoying the sensations caused by Derek’s muscles constricting and relaxing around his dick. Derek was now making obscene noises and Stiles loved every minute of it. He loved that he could make this man feel this good, that he could make him lose all inhibitions and let himself go from the pleasure. With these thoughts in his mind, he began to thrust harder. Each thrust shoved Derek’s cock into his own mouth deeper, the sight of it was incredible and Stiles was surprised that he hadn’t already shot his load.

Stiles could tell when Derek was close to coming from the noises he was making, and Stiles would slow down, purposely prolonging the experience. Of course, he had to keep slowing down to keep himself from coming too before he was ready. On and on Stiles fucked into Derek until he just couldn’t take it anymore and he cried out, “Fuck, Der, I’m gonna come in your hot hairy ass. Want you to shoot in your mouth baby. Come for me Der.” Stiles then began to fuck harder and harder into Derek until sweat was dripping down his face until finally, he cried out in ecstasy as he felt himself release deep inside Derek’s hot alpha hole. He heard Derek crying out similarly as he flooded his own mouth with his hot thick cum which began to dripple down his face obscenely.

After a few final thrusts and shutters, Stiles slowly pulled out of Derek’s hole. He watched Derek who was still slurping on his cock and moaning. He also looked down at the cum dripping hole he’d just been inside of and without even thinking, he bent down and began to lick at it, tasting his own spunk as his tongue slid easily into Derek wrecked hole.

Derek’s cock fell wetly from his mouth and he cried out, “Oh fuck Stiles… Damn baby… so good… oh yeah...”

After Stiles had had his fill of eating Derek’s creamy hole, he pulled away allowing Derek to right himself, then he crawled up and laid on top of him. Stiles licked at the cum that had dribbled from Derek’s mouth, gathering it on his tongue and then kissing Derek passionately in a wet and sloppy kiss until their lips were numb.

After finally pulling away from each other Derek said softly, “Stiles, that was amazing. Thank you.”

Stiles nuzzled into Derek and replied, “That was so amazing Der, we have to do this like a lot. Every variation of this.”

“Um… don’t worry baby, we will be having lots of sex. I have an extremely high sex drive and an incredibly short refractory period, so yeah. Lots of sex.” Answered Derek with a grin as he stared into Stiles face.

They lay for a while holding each other and talking quietly as they came down from their sexual high until they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Stiles awoke to a text message notice on his phone. He blinked his eyes a few times until he could focus and then he saw that it was from his dad. He quickly read the message which said, ‘Stiles, where are you? I’m making dinner, it will be ready soon. Bring Scott if he’s with you.”

Stiles looked at the time and realized that it was almost 6pm; they had slept for hours. He quickly began to gather his things when Derek asked, “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“My dad is wondering where I am, said he made dinner,” replied Stiles with a grin. His dad hardly ever cooked, and Stiles knew that he probably wanted to spend time with him.

“You know, you should probably shower first,” said Derek with a grin. “Unless you want your dad to smell me all over.”

Stiles stopped midway through putting his underwear on. “Oh god Derek, no! I will shower,” he said as he chunked his underwear at Derek’s head.

Derek watched in amusement as Stiles trotted naked into his bathroom. He grabbed the pair of underwear and brought it to his nose for a good sniff before he spoke up and said, “I could come help you!”

“No Derek, because you will molest me and I’ll miss dinner, which will make my dad suspicious because I never miss dinner,” replied Stiles playfully. Derek just chuckled to himself as he lay back basking in their combined scents covering his bed. He had to resist the urge to roll around in the scent, because he knew he’d never hear the end of the dog jokes if Stiles caught him doing it.

Derek lay in bed as he watched Stiles wash in himself. The sight was perfect Derek thought. He could get used to that sight. He continued to watch as Stiles dried himself and wandered back into the bedroom looking clean and smelling of Derek’s bodywash, which made Derek happy inside.

Grinning with amusement stiles asked, “Are you enjoying watching me starker-wolf?”

Derek sighed in contentment and replied, “more than you can possibly know.”

Stiles smiled happily at Derek and moved over to give him a kiss, enjoying one more taste of their sex on Derek’s lips. “Bye sourwolf, I will see you soon. Sorry I have to go.”

“Hey no. Don’t be sorry. Your dad is important to you. Go eat dinner with him. I’ll see you soon,” said Derek with a sincere smile towards Stiles.

Stiles got dressed quickly, gathered up his things, and gave Derek one more quick kiss before turning to head downstairs and out of the loft, leaving Derek smiling and for the first time in a very long time, happy.

* * *

Stiles arrived home and smelled the wonderful aroma once he walked in. His dad was setting the food out on the table as he walked into the dining room and called out, “Hey dad. Spaghetti, what’s the occasion?”

“Hey son. No special occasion. I decided to take a few days off, since things have been slow lately. And I just had a wild hair to cook,” Noah said with a smile as he assessed his son’s demeanor. His son was smiling, which was something Noah hadn’t seen him do in a long time. “You know son… I used to make this for your mom sometimes. It was one of the few things she’d let me cook besides doing the grilling outside, she hated grilling.”

Stiles looked at his dad and smiled affectionately at him and said quietly, “I remember I used to love when you’d make your spaghetti. You always made the sauce so thick and meaty. It was always great.”

Noah nodded at Stiles and added, “your mother gave me shit the first time I made it; complaining that I’d made the sauce too damn thick. But then… she tried it and she was hooked.” Noah chucked at the memory and looked to his son who was still smiling at him.

They sat down and began filling their plates with the hardy spaghetti, grabbed pieces of garlic bread, and began to eat. Noah continued to notice how happy Stiles seemed to be and it warmed his heart. Midway through their meal Noah said, “So Stiles. I spoke to someone this morning that told me that they saw you and Derek Hale at the IHOP this morning.”

Stiles almost choked on his food and had to quickly swallow it and take a big drink of his soda before turning to his dad and saying, “Um… yeah… dad. I was.”

“Well from I hear, the two of you were, cozy, and put on quite a show for the diner,” said Noah with an amused smirk.

“Oh god dad, I… Um…” mumbled Stiles.

Noah interrupted him and said, “son, I’m not mad. It’s ok. Honestly, I wondered when the two of you would stop tip toeing around each other.”

“What? You mean you knew that… we liked each other?” asked Stiles in an amazed voice.

“Stiles, it was obvious to anyone with eyes. Well except for the two of you it seems,” chuckled Noah again.

“Oh my god. I didn’t even know until yesterday dad. Yesterday! Did everyone else know accept Derek and me,” flailed Stiles in mock frustration. Stiles then looked at his dad and asked, “so… you’re not mad that we’re dating?”

“Oh, so you are dating.” Noah squared his shoulders and looked his son in the eyes and explained, “Stiles. First of all, I don’t care if you date girls or boys, that doesn’t bother me, I hope you know that. Now if this had happened six months ago, I might have had a huge problem with it because of your age, but son, you’ve been through so much more than most adults ever go through in their lives, and you’ve survived. So, when I look at you now Stiles, I don’t see a seventeen-year-old boy anymore. I see a fine young adult. Not that I am happy one bit about the fact that you aren’t my little boy anymore, but that’s not how life works.”

Noah took a few more bites of his food then looked at Stiles again and said, “Son, you came into this house today smiling. Really smiling. I haven’t seen you smile like this in so long. So, if Derek makes you that happy, then I am not going to stand in your way to be with him.”

Stiles was stunned speechless. He’d never thought that his dad would be this ok with him dating Derek. “Dad I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to be happy. Just know that if he hurts you, I will put multiple bullets in him,” replied Noah in a half joking manner.

“Dad! You know he’ll just heal, but you are not shooting my boyfriend,” proclaimed Stiles.

“Oh I know, son. I know.” Replied Noah with a grin. “Look son, the way I see it. Life is too short. If you can find love and happiness, then grab it and hold onto it. You never know how long…” Noah felt himself choke up and took a calming breath before continuing and said, “you never know how long you have together.”

Noah clapped his hand down on Stiles shoulder and said, “The truth is son; I’ve seen how he looks at you. It’s the same way I used to… to look at your mother.” He composed himself for a moment. “I know what love looks like son.”

Stiles felt his chest tighten as he heard his dad’s words. Is it true? He wondered. Does Derek love me? Do I love him? They sat finishing their dinner in silence as Stiles mind contemplated these questions.

* * *

After they finished eating they both started taking the dirty dishes and the leftovers to the kitchen and Noah said cheerfully, “Son, you should invite Derek over for dinner soon. I’d like him to feel welcome as part of the family.”

Stiles heart swelled with love for his dad and he replied, “Sure dad, that would be great. I’ll invite him.”

“Maybe next Wednesday? I’m off that day. Maybe I’ll make spaghetti again,” Noah said with a smile as they made their way to the living room to sit down on the couch together. “So, are you going back over to Derek’s tonight?” asked Noah.

Stiles did a double take and gaped at his dad for a few moments before asking, “I… um… I’m not sure. I wasn’t planning on it.”

Noah nodded and said, “Son. I’m pretty sure you two slept together last night. Your room smelt like… well… you know what it smelt like.”

“Oh god dad. I’m so sorry; It was all my fault…” Stiles started to explain.

“Stiles! Stiles! It’s ok, I’m not mad. Hell, you’re practically an adult now. Look, I know you’re going to do it anyway and I’d rather know about it, so you don’t have to go behind my back. No more secrets between us son. And I’m only allowing this because I truly think that boy loves you and I am pretty sure you feel the same way. If this were just some teenage fling, then it might be a different story,” explained Noah.

Again, Stiles was stunned into silence. Did his dad just give him permission to sleep with Derek Hale? Is this really happening? Without thinking he looked to his hands and began counting his fingers. After counting to ten several times in a row, he looked up into his dad’s face with a puzzled look.

Noah looked at his son and said calmly, “Son, you’re not dreaming. Yes, you can sleep with Derek. Here or at the loft, so long as it doesn’t interfere with school. Plus, I trust that Derek will keep you safe when I can’t.”

“Dad… I… Thank you. This means a lot to me. Derek is… great, I mean. He’s so much more than the gruff tuff guy shows everyone. He’s actually very kind and sweet when you get to know him,” said Stiles with a fond look in his eyes as he spoke about Derek.

“Oh, I remember son. I knew Derek and his brother Tyler before the fire. Those two were inseparable. They were always good kids. I’ll never forget their haunted looks the night of the fire. Especially Derek.” Noah took a deep breath and said, “So, if you want to take off, you are more than welcome. Plus, it looks like despite your activities, you have, for once, gotten some sleep. That alone is worth you sleeping with Derek.”

Stiles thought for a moment and then realized, that he didn’t have a nightmare last night or this afternoon when they napped. He’d slept peacefully. “I did sleep better. No nightmares last night or this afternoon. We sort of fell asleep this afternoon.” Stiles blushed and grinned as he thought about the evening he’d had with Derek.

After a few moments of awkward silence Stiles said, “You know what dad. There’s no rush. We should watch something. I’ll surprise Derek later.”

Noah grinned and nodded and they both settled into watching TV and enjoying each other’s company. Inside Stiles was a whirlwind of joy. Just two days ago, he’d thought he’d never feel happiness again. But now he felt like he had a chance to be happy again.

* * *

Back at the loft, Derek had busied himself with taking a shower and washing the sheets. He was still basking the sexual afterglow of finally getting to be with Stiles, but as happy as he was there was still something nagging at his insides.

He sat down to his laptop and saw that his brother Tyler was online, so he opened a video chat with him as he did almost every night and within moments Derek saw his brother’s face smiling brightly back at him. “Hey brother, good to see you,” said Tyler brightly.

Derek smiled back and replied, “Hey Ty, how are things going there?”

“Well, I have officially wrapped up our affairs here. The rest of our stuff is being shipped to Beacon Hills, and I have a flight scheduled for early Thursday morning. Derek, I am so excited to finally get there. I have missed you so much, brother,” said Tyler with excitement and genuine affection clearly on his face.

Derek smiled back and said, “that is great Ty. I can’t wait for you to get here.” 

Tyler looked at Derek with a suspicious look and asked, “what is up with you Der? You look exceptionally happy. Why do I think its not all because of me?”

“Ty, Stiles and I had sex. We’re like boyfriends now. It all happened so fast, but… he makes me so happy Ty,” explained Derek nervously as he watched his brother’s reaction.

Tyler just smiled even brighter at Derek and said, “oh my god Der! You and Stiles finally got together. I told you that boy wanted you. You should have gone for him sooner Derek.” Tyler noticed that Derek’s face had deflated, and he asked with sudden concern, “Derek? What’s wrong?”

“Ty… he doesn’t know. What if?”

“Brother, hey. Look. Don’t worry. If he cares about you, he’ll understand. Look, if it’s bothering you this much, then talk to him about it. He does deserve to know after all if he’s going to be with you.”

“Yeah, and look how that’s gone for us in the past Ty,” said Derek in frustration.

Tyler looked at his brother with a worried expression and said tenderly, “Der, it will all be ok. I promise. From what you’ve told me about Stiles, I think he’ll take the news just fine. Look, bro. I gotta run. I’ll send you the flight details. See you soon. Love you brother.”

“Love you too brother, see you soon,” answered Derek before he ended the call and sat with his head in his hands as he tried to not panic.


	3. New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing up a storm, and I still haven't even gotten to really juicy bits. Secrets are revealed in this chapter. Of course more cum dripping smut. Hope you guys enjoy.

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity for Stiles. Between going to school, going on dates with Derek, and then ending up in bed with him every night he’d kept himself quite occupied. He’d even found some time to hang out with dad which had been nice. He knew his dad was worried about him and now had new hope that his son would be ok, and Stiles wanted to encourage that idea both for his dad and himself.

The day had come that Derek was going to come over for dinner, so Stiles had gone straight home after school to work on homework at a frantic pace. His dad arrived soon after he’d gotten home and had immediately busied himself with cooking dinner. After a while, Stiles decided to take a break and texted Derek, ‘hey sexywolf, are you nervous?’

After a few minutes, Stile’s phone buzzed back with, ‘Maybe.’

‘Hey, don’t be nervous Der, it will all be fine. I promise, just get your ass over here. I want to make out with you before we eat,’ texted Stiles mischievously.

Derek responded quickly, ‘grrrr, damnit Stiles, now I’m horny as fuck. I’m still getting ready, but I’ll be there soon.’

Stiles smiled and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. “Hey pops, need any help?” he asked cheerfully.

“Pops? Really?” said Noah with an upturned eyebrow before saying, “no, no, I got this son. Almost done anyway. Derek is coming right.”

Stiles chuckled and said, “hey thought I’d offer, plus I was trying to get out of homework, and yes Derek is coming.”

“Stiles! Go finish your homework, otherwise no after dinner Derek time,” said Noah with glee as he took the rare opportunity to hold something over on his son.

“Dad! Ugg. Fine, I’ll go finish. I’m almost done anyway, just had get up and move around,” replied Stiles with an amused grin.

Thirty minutes later, Stiles had just finished his homework and was surfing the web when he heard the Camaro pull into the driveway. He closed his laptop, ran downstairs, and bolted out the door to greet Derek. Just as Derek swung his door closed, Stiles pushed him against the car and locked his lips to Derek’s. Derek only flailed in surprise for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms tenderly around Stiles lithe frame.

Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly towards the house and Stiles pulled away from Derek looking a bit flushed to see his dad standing there giving them an amused look. “If the two of you are done ‘saying hello,’ food is ready.”

Stiles noticed that Derek looked mortified that they’d been caught kissing and he reached out and grabbed Derek’s hand to lead him into the house. “It’s ok, Der, just relax.” Stiles led him into the dining room where Noah had everything laid out on the table.

Noah smiled and said, “I’m glad you could make it Derek. Have a seat and dig in.”

Derek nervously moved towards Noah, looking like a kid in trouble and said, “Sorry about earlier sir.”

Noah just grinned at Derek and put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Derek, you kissing my son in the front yard is at the bottom of my list of things to worry about after the year we’ve had. Now relax, sit down, and eat.”

Derek purposefully sat across from Stiles, ignoring the dirty looks his young boyfriend gave him, and began to fill his plate with food. Soon they were all eating, and the tension Derek had been feeling begun to fade.

“So, Styles tells me that your brother in moving to town. When does he get here?” asked Noah.

“Yes, that’s right. Tyler gets here tomorrow actually. This is the longest I’ve been away from him and I can’t wait for him to get here,” said Derek.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to meet him, Der,” added Stiles with a smile. “I still can’t believe there are two of you.”

“Stiles, we’re two different people. We just look alike,” explained Derek with only a hint of sarcasm.

Noah chuckled under his breath at the banter then looked to Derek and said, “You know Derek, I know we didn’t have the best of circumstances between us when you came back to town, but I understand why you did things that you did. I can’t honestly say what I would have done in your shoes. So, I want you to know that I consider it all in the past.”

Derek looked at Noah feeling relief flood him and said, “Thank you Sherriff. That means a lot to me. I know I made mistakes and… should have handled so many things differently. Going forward I’m trying to be a better person, a better alpha, and you have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe.”

Noah’s eyes softened as he looked at Derek and replied, “I know you will Derek. And… I think we both know that keeping Stiles out of trouble is a full-time job.”

“Hey! I’m right here you know,” complained Stiles as he folded in arms across his chest in mock derision.

Derek smirked and replied to Noah, “yes sir, it is a full-time job,” before giving Stiles a sly smile.

Stiles flailed his arms with playful annoyance and said, “I happen to remember saving your furry ass several times sourwolf.”

Derek grinned back at Stiles and conceded, “yes you did. In fact, you did save my life several times.”

“Really! I don’t believe Stiles has ever regaled me with these tales!” Noah said as he glared at Stiles.

“Dad, I’ll tell you all about it later. I promise. It was before you knew about werewolves and stuff, there was a lot going on dad,” explained Stiles with a saddened look on his face. He hated the fact that he’d had to lie to his dad so much in the past and it bothered a great deal.

Trying to change the subject Noah turned back to Derek and said, “Derek, I feel pretty confident that you are going to be a permanent fixture in my son’s life, so I want you to think of me as family Derek. I mean it. I know you don’t have much of that left, so I am offering ours. Welcome to the family son.” Noah then held out his hand to Derek.

Noah’s words warmed Derek’s heart and he smiled happily while shaking Noah’s hand. Stiles dad accepting their relationship was miraculous enough, but now he was calling him part of the family. In Derek’s mind that was like saying, ‘your part of my pack.’ With shaky words Derek said, “Thank you sir, I am truly honored.”

“And please Derek, call me Noah. Hell, you can call me dad if you want,” Noah said with an amused grin.

The next thing Derek knew Stiles was wrapped around him from behind and sniffling into his neck and whispering, “see, I told you that everything would be ok,” as happy tears leaked against Derek’s shoulder.

When Derek looked back at Noah, he had the look of a father that was happy for his child’s happiness. After a few moments, Noah said, “well who wants desert? I wasn’t sure what you liked Derek, so I got several kinds.”

Stiles pulled away from Derek and said playfully, “that’s just an excuse so you have lots of ice cream around. You could have asked me what flavor Derek likes.”

“Is not, and you have no proof,” said Noah flatly before walking into the kitchen to pull out the ice cream.

The conversation became very relaxed as they finished their deserts and cleaned up the dishes and leftovers. Noah bid the boys a good night as he excused himself for the night, leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the living room.

A mischievous look crossed Stiles face as he said, “So wanna go up to my room sexywolf?”

“Sure,” Derek said a bit nervously. Stiles grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom and as soon as he closed the door, he wrapped himself around Derek and began to kiss him in earnest.

Normally Derek would be all about this moment, but something was bothering him that he needed to talk to Stiles about, so he gently pulled Stiles away and said, “Stiles… I…”

Stiles could immediately tell that something was wrong and asked in a worried voice, “Der, what’s wrong?”

“Stiles, sit down. I need to talk to you about something,” Derek said anxiously.

A million horrible scenarios played through Stiles mind as he wondered what Derek needed to talk to him about. Something that had him so nervous, but he forced himself to sit down and keep his panic to a minimum.

Derek could see that Stiles was distressed and he quickly clarified, “this is something I need to tell you about me. It’s not about us, so don’t worry. I just… hope that you will look at me the same way when I am done.”

In an instant, Stiles was now more worried about Derek and said in a comforting tone, “Der, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Derek’s heart pounded in his chest as he began to speak, “So, my brother Tyler and I are very close Stiles. Like your dad said, we were inseparable as kids and it’s still very true. We’ve always done everything together. But…”

“Derek, its ok. Just tell me,” encouraged Stiles softly.

“We… when I say we’re close. I mean… we are ‘really’ close… and we do ‘everything’ together,” said Derek with a shaky voice before turning away from Stiles fearing to see his reaction.

Stiles eyes got really big and his jaw dropped, as his mouth began to stammer, “Der… are… you… trying to tell me… that you and your twin brother have sex!”

Derek dropped himself into Stiles desk chair and nodded yes with a dejected look on his face fearing that his short relationship with Stiles was now over.

“Oh my god… oh! My! God! Derek… that is the hottest thing I have ever heard. First of all, you are like a walking sex god in flesh and you have a twin… and you both have sex! Fucking hot Derek.” Stiles said in a highly overexcited voice.

Derek looked at Stiles with a look of pure astonishment. Stiles wasn’t rejecting him, in fact, he thought it was hot that he and his brother had sex. “Stiles… so you’re ok with this?” asked Derek nervously.

Stiles moved over to Derek, straddled his lap, and kissed him deeply before saying, “Derek, yes the world around us would probably think what you and your brother are doing is bad, but I don’t see it that way. I think it’s great that you have such an intimate, close relationship with your brother, and yes! It is fucking hot! I mean, just the thought of you having sex with another version of you… well I could almost cream my pants right now.”

Feeling far more confident about the situation, Derek asked, “Really, it turns you on that much baby?”

Stiles nodded yes breathlessly at Derek in reply. Then began to think of a thousand questions. “So, how often do you guys?”

“Pretty often,” replied Derek. “I mean, we pretty much sleep together every night, unless he goes out on a date with someone.”

“So, you’re both open to dating other people?” asked Stiles quizzically.

“Yes, of course, though Tyler is far more outgoing in that way than I am. And of course, he knows all about you, and can’t wait to meet you,” said Derek with a grin.

As the wheels turned in Stiles mind, a worried look came over his face and he said nervously, “so… how is this going to work once he gets here? I mean… I don’t want to get in the way of…”

Derek cut Stiles off quickly by saying, “Stiles! You are not getting the way of anything. You are my everything. Look, I’m not sure how things will work. But I will do anything to make you feel comfortable with whatever we decide.” Derek looked pensive for a few moments as he debated whether or not to admit something but finally decided to just say it. “So, Tyler and I always had this fantasy that one of us would meet someone that we loved that… would be ok with being with both of us.”

Stiles looked wide eyes at Derek for a few long moments as he thought about the myriad possibilities of that arrangement. “So, are you saying that… you would be ok with me… dating both you and your brother?” asked Stiles in near disbelief.

Derek looked into Stiles eyes and answered, “If you decide that you want to date Tyler, then yes, I would be all for that scenario. But please don’t think that it has to be that way. I am fine with you just wanting me if that’s what you want.”

“You know Der, I’ve never been that fond of the idea of monogamy anyway,” said Stiles as he began to pull Derek towards the bed. “Come on big guy, let’s get naked and comfy, and we talk more. I need you holding me right now. Plus, my food needs to settle a bit more before we get rowdy.”

They got undressed and arranged themselves comfortably in each other’s arms and Derek signed in contentment as he took in Stiles scent for a few moments before saying, “I would suggest doing some research on polyamory, if you haven’t heard of it Stiles. Its’s basically where people have multiple relationships at the same time, where all individuals know about the others. Everything is agreed upon and communicated. My parents were actually polyamorous.”

“What really?” asked Stiles in surprise, “your parents!”

“Yeah. My dad was bisexual, and had a boyfriend named Jeff, that lived with us. He was human.” Explained Derek.

“Oh wow, I had no idea. And your mom, never got jealous?” asked Stiles.

Derek thought for a moment then said, “well… if there was jealousy, we never saw it. I’m sure they had issues like anyone else, but from what Laura told us in later years they always talked things out. They made it work. In fact, my mom became best friends with Jeff, so they were all very close. They just shared by dad sexually.”

Stiles sat there considering all this new information and ideas. Could he love two guys and really be with two guys at the same time? His dick certainly thought it was a good idea, but his mind wasn’t as sure. Plus, he and Derek had just started dating, what if starting to date Tyler caused issues? What if he lost Derek because of it? A pang of panic coursed through him and he felt his breath catch in his chest.

Hearing the change in Stiles breathing Derek pulled Stiles close and said, “Stiles! Stiles! Hey baby, just breath. Relax. Breath. It’s all ok. Whatever you are thinking, just stop and focus on me. I’m here. With you now and I am not going anywhere no matter what happens.”

Stiles forced himself to calm down and focused on his breathing instead of the thoughts going through his mind. Then he crumpled against Derek and said, “Derek, I don’t want to do anything to lose you,” as tears dripped onto Derek’s chest.

Derek held Stiles tight in his arms and kissed his lips tenderly and said, “Stiles, you are not going to lose me. No matter what you decide to do. I promise.”

“Good, because I love you too much to lose you Derek!” said Stiles before he could stop his mouth from spilling the truth in his heart. He gasped as soon as he realized what he had said and looked into Derek’s face expectantly.

Derek’s heart began to pound in his chest and his inner wolf howled inside him in pure joy. Slowly, his face morphed from that of surprise to one that looked far more tender and whispered, “You love me? You really love me?”

Stiles knew it was too late to take it back or hide his feelings. He’d intended to give it more time before saying it, but as usual his mouth had other ideas. Nervously he replied, “Yes, Derek. I love you. So very much.”

A tear fell down Derek’s face as his face morphed into the brightest smile Stiles had ever seen on the man, and Derek said, “Stiles, I love you too.” Within moments they were both laughing and crying together as they held each other and kissed passionately while rolling around the bed together.

The events of the evening had been too much for both of them and after kissing each other silly for a while, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Derek woke to the sound of the Sherriff’s truck pulling out of the driveway and he quickly looked at the time. Good it’s still early enough before Stiles has to be at school, thought Derek. He gazed at Stiles sleeping peaceful form and smiled remembering their affirmations of love the night before. Gently he began to crawl under the covers, sliding down Stiles’ body until his face was pressed into his lover’s crotch. Derek gently nuzzled the semi-hard dick against his face and breathed in Stiles heady morning scent.

Tentatively Derek licked the tip and savoring the flavor of his lover. He grabbed Stiles dick with his hand and guided it into his mouth and began to suck gently, while moaning quietly around the now hardening flesh in his mouth. Derek loved sucking Stiles cock as much as he loved Stiles sucking his, but this morning was special and he wanted Stiles to wake up to being pleasured by the man he loves.

It wasn’t long before Stiles’ cock was rock hard in Derek’s mouth while he sucked up and down the shaft with purpose, letting his tongue lavish along it the length and flick across the sensitive glands. Fingers threaded into Derek’s hair and pulled gently encouraging him to continue as he heard Stiles moan out, “morning Der, I like… waking up like this.”

Derek moaned louder and began sucking harder and faster, no longer worried about waking Stiles while Stiles began to slowly buck his hips up into Derek’s hungry mouth. “Fuck… baby… I love you hot mouth on me,” said Stiles breathlessly. Derek’s hands roamed over Stiles chest and stomach, caressing and rubbing him while he worked over his cock in earnest. Derek wanted to taste Stiles exploding on his tongue, no he needed it.

“Um... Fuck… pull on my nuts sexywolf…” begged Stiles as he squirmed against Derek.

Derek immediately wrapped the fingers of one hand around Stiles low hanging balls and began to tug on them causing an immediate reaction from Stiles who called out, “Fuck yeah… pull my nuts… um… Der. Making me so close… Um… harder… harder!” begged Stiles as he trembled in pleasure.

Derek squeezed more and pulled harder on the cum filled balls in his hand and slurped feverishly fast along Stiles throbbing cock. Derek could tell by the incoherent noises his lover was making that he would shoot soon, and Derek was so hungry for it.

Suddenly Stiles cried out, “Fuuucccckkk!” and shot his huge load of cum into Derek’s mouth. He could feel himself spasm as jet after jet pumped out of him. 

Derek swallowed wildly as each jet erupted and filled his mouth; Derek was determined to get every drop of the luscious fluid. Derek suckled on Stiles deflating cock until he felt Stiles batting at his head, calling out, “too sensitive, Derek! Derek! Oh my god stop!”

Slowly Derek let Stiles cock slide from his mouth, and he rubbed his face against it before pulling himself up to kiss Stiles. After they parted, Stiles said with a grin. “Now it’s my turn sexywolf!” and he began to move down to Derek’s leaking cock. He purposefully smeared the pre along his face and tongue, knowing that Derek would enjoy him being marked by his scent. Then he slurped the hard length into his eager mouth moaning around it as he savored the taste and smell of Derek’s cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah baby,” moaned Derek as he watched Stiles swallow his shaft down. “Love watching you suck me… so hot…”

Stiles fingers ran through Derek’s thick pubic hair while his other hand cupped Derek’s huge balls. The taste and smell of Derek was enough to drive Stiles wild with lust in way’s he’d never thought possible. He also loved Derek’s foreskin. It was so amazing to play with and the taste and smell made Stiles week in the knees. He loved sliding his tongue inside the foreskin, lavishing Derek’s cock head, and causing Derek to make such obscene noises. More than anything though, Stiles wanted to make Derek shoot his load into his mouth, that was all that mattered in the world.

As much as Derek loved watching Stiles work him over, he wanted his mouth on his lovers body, so he moaned out, “flip around baby, wanna eat your sweet ass.”

Stiles moaned at the thought and moved himself around wagging his ass into Derek’s face, never taking Derek’s cock from his hungry mouth. Derek’s hands groped Stiles ass cheeks and explored his fuzzy crack for a few moments before burying his face in the sweaty crevasse. His tongue lashed out, licking wildly at Stiles’ hole as he breathed in his heady aroma which made Derek growl in pleasure.

All Stiles could do was moan louder around Derek’s cock as he pumped it with his mouth. The feeling of Derek’s tongue lapping at his hole made him shutter with delight. His cock was rock hard again and dripping all over Derek as Stiles felt the probing tongue slid into him. He pulled off Derek’s cock long enough to say, “make me come again baby!”

Derek began to play with Stiles cock and balls with his hands and mouth. Alternating between sucking his cock, sucking his balls into his mouth, and then licking his sweet hole. The smell of sex and lust was thick in the air and all either of them could do was moan and slurp wildly on each other’s sensitive parts as they tried to give each other as much pleasure as possible.

Derek could feel the pressure building inside him and he began to buck up into Stiles’ mouth, fucking into the wet suction of his lips with wild abandon. All the while Stiles moans and cries were ramping up as he was felt his orgasm building. Derek slid Stiles cock back into his mouth and began to slurp and suck with all his might wanting to get a second sweet load from his lover.

In unison both of them moaned out as they released their orgasms. Derek’s cock erupted into Stiles mouth almost choking him with the sheer volume flooding over his tongue causing him to swallow wildly to contain it all. Stiles cock began to shoot into Derek’s mouth sending volleys of his hot cream shooting across Derek’s tongue. He rolled his tongue around in the thick fluid as he savored the taste and suckled gently coaxing out every drop of Stiles sweet cum that he could get.

Slowly they untangled themselves and their mouths found each other as they began to kiss with cum covered lips and tongues while their bodies slid against each other in the heat of their sweaty post orgasmic bliss. Stiles finally pulled away to get a breath and said as he panted, “Derek… I so love you.”

Derek smiled back at him and replied, “and I love you more than I can ever express.”

As Stiles took a few big breaths, he said, “um… I think… you show me in other ways baby.”

They finally forced themselves out of bed and trotted, naked, across the hall to hurriedly take a shower since now Stiles was close to running late for school. They washed quickly and dried each other off, brushed their teeth and got dressed.

They were both relaxed and cheery as Derek drove up in front of the school to drop Stiles off and Derek seemed to have a plan in mind and Derek turned to Stiles and said, “Stiles just sit tight.” Derek got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Stiles. Stiles grinned, grabbed his stuff, and crawled out of the Camaro. Without warning, Derek pushed him up against the car pulling him into a passionate kiss. Students all around within eyesight stopped to gap at the scene and Derek could hear girls saying, ‘who is that hot guy kissing?’

After Derek felt like it was clear to the entire school who Stiles belonged to, he pulled away and cheerfully said, “have a good day at school sexy boy,” as he gave Stiles ass a swat before walking around and getting back in his Camaro. All Stiles could do was grin like a Cheshire cat as he waved at Derek as he sped off on his way to pick up his brother from the airport.

When Stiles turned to walk towards the school, he was met with flabbergasted stares from girls and guys alike as he happily walked with a haughty grin plastered on his face. Waiting for him with an confused, if not horrified, look on his face was Scott. “Dude! Did Derek just kiss you? What is going on? What the hell did I miss?” said Scott in panicked voice.

“Hey Scotty boy, it’s good to see you too,” replied Stiles in a joking manner.

Scott shook off his shock and looked at his friends smiling face and he melted. “Dude, you’re smiling. You look happy,” and Scott pulled Stiles into a tight hug and patted him on the back. “I was afraid, that… you’d never be happy again.”

“Yeah Scott, I am very happy! Look, this thing with Derek is new and exciting, like its only been a few days since it started. Man, it’s been a whirlwind and I have so much to tell you at lunch,” said Stiles with excitement in his voice as they walked into the school together.

* * *

At lunch Stiles filled Scott in on, an abridged version, of how he and Derek ended up together, and how his dad had been ok with them dating and even more shocking, ok with them sleeping together. Scott’s jaw had dropped on that bombshell. Stiles didn’t mention anything about Derek and Tyler having sex with each other, he figured that Scott, and the rest of the pack would figure it out eventually, plus it wasn’t really his place to reveal their secret. He also kept the possibility of dating both Derek and Tyler a secret for now. But the news he did tell Scott seemed to be enough to have his pore friend’s head spinning by the time they finished lunch and wandered outside.

Scott turned to Stiles with a look of confusion and concern and asked, “so… you really like Derek? I mean, he always seemed so mean to you, and I thought you hated him!”

“Well, when we first met each other, I think we pretty much couldn’t stand each other, but… we kept finding ourselves in situations where I had to save his wolf ass or… he had so save me. I don’t know… we sort of… got closer over time. Apparently, Derek has lusted after me since he first saw me, but I was like sixteen and my dad would have arrested him or shot him or both. So, he was kind of mean and tried to push me away, to keep himself from crossing a line, but… you know me, I can’t ever take a hint. So, we ended up together a lot and he got to know me better and I got to know him better. Somehow, we ended up as friends and I became his best friend apparently. Plus, Scott, I mean… Damn, I have wanted to jump his bones since I saw him in the preserve that day,” explained Stiles. “I mean woof.”

Scott rolled his eyes at that but seemed to relax a bit more. He looked thoughtful for a few moments before he asked, “So Sitles, do you love him?”

Stiles face burst into a smile and he answered without hesitation, “Yes Scott. I love him. I love him so much, and he loves me too.”

Scott face morphed into his grinning puppy dog smile and he pulled Stiles into a hug and said, “dude, I am so happy for you. It’s about time you have some happiness, and if… Derek is good to you… and loves you, then I am all for it. Any yeah, even I can admit that Derek is ‘woof’ worthy.”

“Thanks Scott. That means so much to me. I love you buddy.” Stiles said sincerely to his best friend.

“I love you too, dork,” said Scott with a playful smirk, “but you owe me some videogame and pizza time, soon!”

“You got it buddy! I can’t wait to tell you all the sorted details,” replied Stiles as Scott groaned and made a face. “Hey, it’s only fair. I got to hear every sorted detail about you and Allison. Its’ your turn buddy.” They both chuckled together as they made their way back into the school.

* * *

The airport was a congested mess as always and Derek was in no mood to put up with people standing between him and his brother. Finally, though, he was able to park once he found the correct terminal and began making his way there. He felt Tyler’s bond surge between them before he ever saw Tyler. He quickly began to scan area searching for him and caught sight of Tyler walking out of the terminal with a huge smile on his face. Derek began to run. He didn’t care what people thought. Soon the two brothers collided together in a tight embrace as they breathed in each other’s familiar scents.

Tyler pulled away first and with a brilliant smile looked at Derek and said, “I’m so glad to finally be here Derek, I’ve missed you so much.”

Derek had to fight back tears and he said, “I’ve missed you too. Let’s never be apart like that again.”

Now Tyler was fighting back tears as he said, “I don’t plan on it brother.”

“Let’s get out of here. I want to get you home, so we can… catch up,” grinned Derek as he began to lead his brother towards the Camaro.


	4. Hale Brothers Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might just be too hot to handle. Any jacking-off injuries are not my fault. hahaha.
> 
> There is some anthropomorphic sex in this chapter with canine dick, so if that is not your deal you might want to skip this chapter or at least that part. 
> 
> This chapter is 95% smut with another layer of smut, hope you all enjoy. ;)

The drive back to the loft seemed to take forever for both Derek and Tyler. They were both so ready to get to the loft and have their way with each other that it hurt, and the car smelled thick of their lust and arousal. Finally, they arrived and hurried into the elevator. Before the door had even closed, they grabbed each other roughly and locked their lips together, tongues fighting for dominance as they ground against each other. Tyler managed to say with a growl in his voice, “no one else here right?”

“No one,” replied Derek panting with lust.

Tyler ripped Derek’s shirt from his chest and his hands roamed the familiar furry skin as Derek moaned and melted into his brother’s touch. Derek pulled at Tyler’s shirt lifting it over his head and tossing it aside just as the elevator reached the top. The doors opened and Tyler grabbed Derek and hauled him into the loft. Pants and shoes were discarded quickly, and they collapsed on the couch together naked and panting.

“Fuck Ty, I missed you so much. Take me brother, fuck me hard!” growled Derek as his fangs dropped and his eyes glowed bright red.

Tyler’s eyes glowed equally bright and red as he held Derek’s face to stare into his eyes. “This is the first time we’ve seen each other like this brother. Red looks good on your eyes.” A wicked look crossed Tyler’s face and he said, “Hold on a minute,” then he pulled his phone out of his pants and said, “why don’t we film this, and then send it to Stiles. I think he’d enjoy seeing what we do.”

“Oh, fuck Tyler, you’re so bad brother, ok. Do it!” Derek said with an equally wicked grin.

Tyler set up his phone and started it recording then went to the couch and laid down on his back. He turned to Derek and said, “get on me now and flip your ass around so I can eat your fuckin hole while you get my cock nice and hard and wet, so I can shove it deep inside you brother.”

Derek obeyed without hesitation, flipping around in a sixty-nine position with Tyler, and presented his hairy ass, while burying his face in his brother’s crotch. The aroma was strong and heady and oh so familiar. Derek had missed the musky smell of Tyler scent, so similar to his own, but still uniquely different. He breathed in deep breaths of it as his mouth licked and sucked along Tyler’s crotch, wanting to worship every part of him.

Tyler wasted no time and pressed his face into Derek’s ass, his tongue sliding out and licking wildly along the sweaty hair. Lapping wildly at every inch of Derek’s hole while slapping his clawed hand down hard on Derek’s ass cheek, making Derek whimper and whine with lust.

Tyler’s cock was dripping pre-cum and Derek began to lap up the savory fluid, licking it from the thick black pubic hair and all the way up his shaft until he reached his prize. He slid his tongue deep into Tyler’s foreskin, moaning as he pressed his tongue inside tasting the unwashed raw flavor of Tyler’s cock. The taste of piss and cum was strong and intoxicating. Derek bathed the sensitive glands and foreskin with his tongue then shoved his mouth down on Tyler’s cock until his nose was pressed into Tyler’s huge balls.

“Fuck yeah, suck my cock brother, I have fucking missed your mouth on me,” moaned out Tyler before he plunged his tongue deep inside Derek’s quivering hole, fucking into him. The two brothers were locked in lusty bliss as they tasted and smelled each other, fulfilling their taboo needs that had been denied them for far too long. Their hands always touching and exploring each other’s flesh that they knew so well but could never get enough of. Their depraved moans and animalistic growls echoing loudly off the loft walls.

As good as it felt to have Derek sucking his cock like a hungry cum slut, Tyler wanted to be deep inside his brother. Needed to fill him with his seed and reclaim his brother as his. His tongue slid wetly from Derek’s hole and he said in a commanding voice, “Get up! Get on all fours like a good pup, and present your slutty hole to me brother,” as he spanked down hard on Derek’s ass, making him cry out.

“Fuck! Yes, my alpha brother,” said Derek as he moved to reposition himself, while Tyler stood watching.

“Bend over the back of the couch and open that hole up for me pup, I’m going to shove my hard cock inside you, just like you like it pup!” Tyler said with a lusty grin on his face, eyes still glowing red.

Derek shuttered as he positioned himself as he’d been told. “Yes brother, shove your cock inside me. Fuck me hard brother! Want it so bad! Breed my slutty hole brother,” begged Derek breathlessly.

Tyler moved behind Derek and rad his fingers over the wet hole toying with Derek’s opening for a moment while he lined up his cock. Then without warning he shoved himself all the way deep inside Derek. Derek let out a roar of pain and pleasure as Tyler wrapped his arms around Derek and held onto him in place and gave him a moment as he whispered lovingly, “Shhh… that’s it, brother. That’s what you wanted isn’t it. To be filled with your brother’s alpha cock. Fuck you are so hot and wet and so fucking tight. You’re always my favorite fuck hole brother.”

Then without any preamble, Tyler began to thrust into his brother causing Derek to cry out and moan loudly, “Fuuccckkk… Yeah… Fuck me… Fuck me…. Fuck me… Ty… Umm…”

Tyler pounded into Derek at a merciless pace. Each thrust making a loud slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh as Tyler grunted and growled with each thrust. Tyler could feel himself getting close and he abruptly pulled out of Derek leaving him whimpering and pushing his ass out with the need to fill the emptiness of his hole.

“Derek, I have an idea. So, I have managed to full shift into my alpha form without losing control. Do you want to see it? Maybe I will finish fucking you in that form. With my even bigger feral cock and shove my alpha werewolf knot deep inside you as I fill you with my cum. Would you like that brother?”

Derek turned to face his brother and said with gasping lust filled breaths, “oh fuck… yes brother… take me in your alpha form, knot me!”

Tyler began to concentrate allowing the alpha within him to take over more completely. It was different from the full shift into a wolf, which was more of a shift beyond the werewolf state into pure wolf, but this. This was pure powerful werewolf at its prime. Fur sprouted all along Tyler’s body as his bones began to shift. His arms became a bit longer, while his legs reformed into a more anthropomorphic canine form. His face morphed into something more wolflike, but it was nothing like the horror that Peter had turned into. This form was sleek and regal. His fur was a silky deep black and Derek wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the thick hair, but instead just gazed at his brother in amazement, taking in the beauty of his form.

Derek’s eyes moved down to Tyler’s now very canine shaped and much larger cock. It had slid from Tyler’s sheath and Derek could see the hint of the knot just peeking out of the furry sheath. The cock itself was a soft pink color, thick, and dripping a long string of pre. Derek licked his lips, as he thought about swallowing down his brother’s feral cock and he shuttered with lust. Then he heard Tyler speak. The voice was similar to Tyler’s but deeper and more gravely. “Like what you see brother?”

Derek was almost hyperventilating from need and lust as he answered desperately, “yes… please… take me alpha!”

Tyler moved with alpha speed, grabbing Derek roughly and pulling him against his furry body pressing his canine cock firmly along Derek’s ass. He rubbed his wet cock against Derek’s quivering hole while listening to him whimper like a bitch in heat. Slowly he began to force the tip of his cock inside Derek until half his length was inside his brother’s needy hole.

The girth was almost double Tyler’s normal size and Derek cried out loudly in pain, “ahhh…” as he felt himself being forced open wider than he had ever been before. The pain was intense, but Derek didn’t care, he knew he would heal, and he wanted it, needed it. Wanted to be taken by his brother as a powerful alpha. Tyler kept pushing forward until he was buried deeper inside Derek than any cock or toy had ever been before.

Tyler growled in pleasure and wrapped his furry arms about Derek and lifted him off the couch and up into the air as he took a step away from the couch. Now Derek was impaled completely on Tyler’s cock as he squirmed and moaned incoherently. Without warning, Tyler bucked his hips, sending Derek sliding up his cock only to fall back down its length. “Oh fuck… Ty… Oh god… fuck!” cried Derek in rapture.

Over and over Tyler thrust his hips up, sending Derek sliding up and down his shaft while he held onto him firmly with his clawed hands. Faster and faster, harder, and harder, Tyler fucked his brother. He could feel his knot beginning to swell and with one final hard thrust, forced Derek down over his knot, locking them together. He was so close, but he moved and sat down on the couch, pulling Derek down with him and guided Derek around so that he was facing him.

Derek was shuttering in pure bliss, sweat running down his body as he looked into the feral face of his brother’s alpha form. Tyler spoke as he grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and held him tightly, “Squirm on my knot… squeeze it brother… make me cum inside you like a good bitch.”

Derek began to shift and grind down on the huge cock and knot lodged deep inside him and started trying to squeeze his ass muscles around the swollen knot. The sheer pleasure was almost unbearable, but Derek kept going, wanting to be filled with his brother’s alpha seed. He saw Tyler’s long wet canine tongue hanging out of his maw and Derek moved forward and slurped the long tongue into his mouth and began to suckle on it like a cock.

Tyler began to tremble underneath Derek as he felt his orgasm building. Derek’s prostate was already being continuously pressed harder than ever before by the huge knot, but now the tremors coursing through his brother’s body sent a new wave of almost torturous pleasure through Derek’s nervous system. He sucked harder on the long tongue that was now sliding down his throat. He could feel Tyler’s sharp fangs cutting into his face, but he didn’t care. It wanted his brother in his feral form, had dreamed of it since they’d become alphas, and now it was happening.

Derek’s cock exploded, untouched against Tyler’s furry chest. At the same time, Tyler pulled his head back, sliding his tongue from Derek’s mouth and let out a loud howl that shook the windows of the loft as his cock erupted deep inside Derek. 

Derek could feel the intense heat of the thick liquid as it began to fill inside him. The pressure began to build as Tyler’s cock pumped out squirt after squirt of his alpha seed. Soon Derek was trembling and rocking gently against Tyler’s body while Tyler held him with his powerful arms as he continued to come inside his brother’s human form. Derek wasn’t sure how long they stayed tied together like that, but he didn’t mind. He petted Tyler’s fur and studied his form with his hands as he trembled and moaned from the sheer volume of cum inside him.

“You did so good for me, brother,” said Tyler as he began to lick Derek’s face, lapping up the sweat. Derek smiled and lifted his arms, offering his very sweaty pits to the maw of his brother, who growled and began licking them wildly saving the flavor and smell of his brother’s pits. The feeling of Tyler’s long wet tongue on his sensitive armpits plus the feeling of the fullness he had not only from Tyler’s huge cock and but also the volume of cum deep inside him; The feeling was too intense, and Derek exploded again, sending a fresh wave of cum splashing over Tyler’s body.

Derek went limp in Tyler’s arms and Tyler held him until his knot finally deflated allowing his cock to slide out. Tyler quickly said, “Derek, Flip around. I want your ass.”

Derek knew what his brother wanted and spun around, offering his cum dripping hole to his brother’s eager tongue. Tyler began to lick up the dribbling cum that ran from Derek’s hole, then easily slid it deep into Derek hole. Derek almost crumpled at the intense feeling of the long tongue working its way inside his cum filled insides.

Tyler moaned and growled as he tasted himself inside of Derek and he began to lap up the fluid as he tongue fucked Derek, while his large hands roamed Derek’s body.

Once Tyler had enough of Derek’s ass, he turned him around and tongue bathed his crotch and dick, cleaning up all the cum residue there. As he licked, Tyler began to shift and soon he was licking Derek in his human form and looked up into Derek’s face with a grin and said, “I take it, you enjoyed that brother.”

Derek pulled Tyler up and kissed him with a deep, wet, passionate kiss before saying, “yes brother. I really fucking loved that. Promise me, we’ll do that often.”

Tyler smiled with a huge smile and replied, “oh we definitely will. Now, let’s see how much of that we got on video, then send it to your boyfriend.”

* * *

It was just as Stiles was headed to the cafeteria for lunch when he got a text from Derek. It simply said, “NSFW, hope you enjoy, wink!” Stiles eyes got wide when he realized there was a video attacked and he took off for the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. He pulled out his headphones and plugged them in, adjusted the volume, and with a shacky hand pressed play. 

The scene that played out before Stiles was Derek laying down naked on the couch, but wait, he just spoke to Derek, oh my god, that must be Tyler, realized Stiles. Next, Derek walked into view and crawled on top of his brother with his ass facing Tyler’s face. He watched as Tyler hungrily began to eat Derek’s ass, while Derek devoured Tyler’s cock. Stiles quickly undid his pants and pulled his cock out and began to jack off slowly as he watched.

Stiles had watched a lot of porn since hitting puberty, but he had never seen anything remotely as hot as this, even without full studio production quality. The sounds and noises the two werewolves were making, and the fact that they were brothers, it was overwhelmingly hot. Then when Tyler asked Derek if he wanted to see his full alpha form and get fucked that way, Stiles gasped out loud. He’d seen Peter’s alpha form and he really hoped that Tyler’s wouldn’t be as terrifying as Peter’s had been.

He watched with rapt attention as Tyler shifted and then he gasped again at the shear hotness that was Tyler’s alpha form. Then he got a glimpse of the huge canine shaped cock and enormous balls hanging from Tyler’s furry body and Stiles drooled on himself with lust.

He began to pump his cock again as he watched Tyler roughly mount Derek, listened to Derek’s pained cries, and then listened to his sounds of utter pleasure as Tyler fucked his brother like the wild alpha wolf he was. When the two brothers came, so did Stiles. He shot all lover the stall and his hand while crying out loudly not caring if anyone heard him. Once he began to catch his breath, he lifted his cum covered fingers to his mouth and began to lick them clean while continuing to watch the show. The brothers were now tied together and panting. Derek had shot all over Tyler. ‘Oh god, now Tyler is licking his pits, oh fuck that is hot,’ thought Stiles as he watched.

He almost fell off the toilet when he saw Tyler spin Derek around and begin to eat his own cum out of Derek’s gaping hole. Unfortunately, the video cut out then leaving Stiles breathless and almost ready to jack himself again except for the grumbling in his stomach. He quickly texted back, “you are both evil incarnate, and I just decorated a bathroom stall with my cum. That was intensely hot, you sexywolves.” He then snapped a photo of a globs of cum sliding down the wall and sent it to Derek, with a chuckle.

He put his phone away and cleaned up his mess as best he could but left his dick messy and just stuffed it in his underwear as he thought to himself, ‘I’m gonna make myself an irresistible cum smelling treat for the lusty-wolf’s.’ Stiles then made his way to the cafeteria to grab some food while thinking with amusement, ‘Scott will just have to deal with how I smell.’

* * *

After Derek and Tyler had cleaned themselves up, they spent the rest of the afternoon naked in bed, mostly just talking. A lot of the conversation was about Stiles, but they also talked some about the pack. 

When it came time for them to go pick the teen up from school, they both got dressed and took off in the Camaro. Derek almost felt like they were moving things too fast for his young boyfriend so he was a bit nervous, but Tyler had assured him that Stiles enjoyed it and that everything would be fine.

They arrived at the school and parked out front to wait for Stiles and Tyler turned to Derek and said, “Derek, it will be ok. I mean he said he shot all over the bathroom stall, so obviously he enjoyed himself.”

Derek took a deep breath and replied, “I hope you are right Ty.”

Derek spotted Stiles and Scott walking out of the school chatting away and laughing about. Scott saw noticed them first and tapped Stiles and pointed. Stiles turned and smiled brightly towards the Camaro, while Scott locked eyes with Derek and Tyler for a few moments before giving a knowing smirk and bidding his friend goodbye and giving the two alphas a wave.

Stiles made his way over to the car and both Derek and Tyler got out of the car. Derek walked up to Stiles and asked him nervously, “is everything ok? I hope we’re not moving too fast for you or… that you weren’t bothered by anything you saw.”

Stiles gave his boyfriend a tiny eye roll and said, “Derek, I’m covered in cum under my clothes. I’m fucking horny as hell and ready for you to take me to the loft so you ‘both’ can pound me into the mattress!”

Derek’s jaw dropped for a moment, but then he seemed to relax. He kissed Stiles tenderly before turning to introduce his brother officially to Stiles. “Stiles, this is my brother Tyler. Tyler, meet Stiles.”

Tyler walked over and shook Stiles hand and then pulled him into a tight hug before pulling away and saying, “finally, I get to meet the boy that stole my brother’s heart. I am so, glad to meet you Stiles.”

Stiles was speechless. It was amazing that there were two identical Derek’s standing before him. He knew that Tyler was a different person, but it still lit his loins on fire. He felt his face flush and he said, “It is so good to finally meet you too Tyler.” Then Stiles looked between Derek and Tyler and said, “Damn you are both just stunning,” as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Tyler smiled brightly and laughed before saying, “well, let’s get out of here before we cause a scene. I’d let you sit up front with Derek, but I don’t fit back there,” as he pointed to the cramped back seat.

“Oh, its fine Tyler, I’m flexible,” answered Stiles with a smirk as he watched Tyler’s face twist with lust. Derek just smirked at his brother as he got into the car.

Derek drove super-fast to the loft and they piled out the car and hurried into the elevator. Stiles spoke up first and said, “so, Tyler, normally I would be inclined to get to know you first, but… I am, really, super horny right now with what I just watched you two do, and you are both so goddamn sexy and hot. We can do all the talking stuff later.”

Tyler grinned back at Stiles and looked to his brother for his reaction. Derek had a look of surprise on his face, but then smiled back at his brother and said, “well, I guess that settles it. This is about to happen.”

As the elevator stopped and the door opened Tyler said, “Derek, I want you to take control tonight. This is your boyfriend. I want you calling the shots. After this afternoon, I got all my pent-up aggression out on you anyway.”

Stiles looked between Tyler and Derek with breathless anticipation and said, “that sounds good to me, alphas.”

Both Derek and Tyler growled, and their stared at Stiles with boiling lust in their glowing red eyes before Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him into the loft and up to his bedroom, with Tyler following close behind.

Once in the bedroom, Derek sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Stiles into his lap and said, “Tyler, undress for my lover, I want him to see you. Give him a good show. Show him how good you are?”

Tyler grinned wickedly and said, “yes alpha,” with clear lust in his voice. He pulled out his phone and cued up some music and started it playing. Immediately Tyler began to dance seductively while slowly taking off his shirt. He took his time and made sure he was driving both Stiles and Derek wild with lust before he finally pulled his shirt free and tossed it aside with a flourish.

Derek could tell that Stiles was out of breath and the smell of his arousal was intoxicating as he sucked on his tender neck until he left a bruise. After Tyler’s shirt came off, Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt off him and tossed it away so Tyler could watch as Derek’s hands roamed over Stiles naked chest.

Tyler moved on to undoing his pants and by now Stiles wondered if Tyler had ever been a real stripper. Tyler danced seductively while running his hands over his chest. He would flash Stiles part of his ass or a glimpse of his cock or pubes before pulling his pants back up and dancing around to the music. 

Stiles was vibrating with lust by the time Tyler grinned wickedly, shucked his pants, and kicked them away. Stiles gasped. He looked just like Derek in every way and his mouth watered with lust.

Tyler stood there expectantly waiting for Derek’s instructions. Derek gazed at his brother with a smirk and said, “come closer brother.” Tyler obeyed and moved until he was directly in front of Stiles. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and gently guided it towards his brother’s chest and said, “here baby, let me show you, that I want you to touch my brother’s body,” as he guided Stiles hand against Tyler’s chest.

It was electrifying to be touching Derek’s brother, Stiles thought as he caressed his fingers through the thick black chest hair, which he thought was a little thicker than Derek’s. Tyler moaned into the touch as he looked between Stiles and Derek with a look of longing. “Stiles stand up,” Derek said in a commanding voice. Stiles did as he was told and waited expectantly. “Tyler take off his pants, nice and slow, but only use your mouth brother. Show my mate, how good you are with your talented slutty mouth.”

A moaning gasp escaped Stiles mouth as he took in two things. One was how Derek had spoken to his brother in a boarder-line demeaning way, but to Stiles surprise it really seemed to turn him on even more. The other thing that he noticed was that Derek had called him, his mate; he’d have to think about later, because Tyler was now dropping to his knees before Stiles. He felt Tyler nuzzle his face against his crotch and he moaned and shuttered at the feeling. He also felt Derek pressed his naked body against Stiles back running his hands across the bare chest.

Tyler could feel Stiles hardness under the denim and growled in anticipation as he hoped his brother would allow him to taste. He moved his mouth to the button on Stiles jeans and with fangs out began to pull until the button pulled free. Next, he used his tongue to slide the zipper handle between his teeth and he began to tug it down slowly. The full scent of Stiles cum covered crotch hit Tyler’s senses and he growled and rubbed his face along the exposed flesh before grabbing a side of the jeans with his mouth and pulling down. He had to work both sides a few times to get the pesky jeans past Stiles hips, but after that they slid down easily, and Stiles kicked them away. Now Tyler stared eye level with Stiles dripping erect cock and he licked his lips and breathed in deeply, looking up to Derek with a pleading look on his face, begging for permission to taste his brother’s mate.

“Look at my dirty brother, panting like a bitch in heat. Such a good slutty brother you are. So willing to please me and my mate. Do you want to taste him?” asked Derek as he stared into his brother’s eyes.

“Yes alpha, may I? Please? He smells so good to me alpha. I’ll be a good boy for you and your mate,” replied Tyler. “Anything you want.”

“What do you think Stiles? Do you want my brother’s mouth on you?” asked Derek in Stiles ear.

“I do! Please… need both my alphas on me,” pleaded Stiles breathlessly.

Derek nodded at Tyler and his mouth lunged forward taking Stiles cock down his throat in one go. Stiles shuttered against Derek as he felt his cock engulfed by Tyler’s hot wet mouth and he moaned out, “oh fuck yes… Tyler… feels so good. Suck me.”

Tyler worked over Stiles cock savoring the taste and smell as his mouth slid up and down the shaft. When he felt like Stiles might be getting close, he pulled away and began to lick and suck on the teen’s low hanging balls. Sucking them both deep into his mouth with a tugging suction that made Stiles quiver while Tyler’s hands reached around to squeeze and fondle his bubble butt.

Stiles moaned and gasped as he felt Tyler’s mouth on his cock and his hands on his ass, but he wanted more. “I want you both to use me… take me alphas!” begged Stiles with burning need.

Derek pulled Stiles up onto the bed with him and Tyler followed, all pretense of control gone for the two alphas. Soon Stiles felt four hands and two mouths roaming, licking, and nibbling his body, tasting all his sensitive parts. “Fuck! I want your cocks,” pleaded Stiles.

Derek moved down to eat Stiles ass to prepare him. He slid his wet finger into Stiles tight hole, fucking him open. Tyler flipped around and shoved his crotch in Stiles face while he buried his face in Stiles crotch. He inhaled deeply Stiles heady aroma and growled with lust as his mouth began to lick over the tender parts before sucking Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

Stiles pressed his face into Tyler’s crotch, breathing in his smell. It was so similar to Derek’s, but he could tell that it was different. He loved the way both his alpha’s smelled; he would never get tired of burying his face in their junk. Stiles began to lap at Tyler’s huge balls then sucked one of them into his mouth and lavished it with his tongue making Tyler moan and growl around his cock. The vibration from the werewolf’s throat felt amazing on his dick. Then Stiles licked his tongue up Tyler’s pre-cum covered shaft, licking up the sweet fluid, before he engulfed Tyler’s cock into his mouth and began to suck.

As Tyler and Stiles face-fucked each other slowly, Derek began to push is pre-cum slicked cock into Stiles wet hole. He heard Stiles cry out around Tyler’s cock as he breached the tight ring of muscles, but Derek didn’t stop. Slowly, Derek pressed forward, as Stiles shuttered and moaned loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure. When Derek’s nuts pressed tight against Stiles body, he stopped moving to allow Stiles time to adjust to his cock buried deep inside him.

Derek watched over his mate’s shoulder, as Stiles slurped wildly on his brother’s hard cock. The sight was beautiful to Derek and he ran his fingers through Stiles hair and guided his head back and forth, encouraging Stiles to keep working over his brother’s cock.

Tyler had watched with rapt attention as Derek licked his mate’s hole open and gotten it wet and slick with his spit, while Tyler continued to enjoy suckling on Stiles hard cock. The steady stream of his pre was something Tyler knew immediately that he would never be able to get enough of. When Derek lined up with cock with Stiles’ hole, Tyler moaned as he watched Derek penetrate his mate’s hole. The sight of Derek’s cock slowly sliding balls deep into Stiles ass was so incredibly hot, and Tyler couldn’t wait to slide his own cock inside the boy, but right now he was content to watch his brother take his mate from behind. Derek’s balls were so close to Tyler’s face and familiar scent of his brother mixed with that of Stiles crotch made Tyler growl with feral lust. When Derek started to fuck into Stiles, Tyler was entranced, watching his brother’s cock slide, in and out, first slowly, but then pounding into him, while his nuts slapped Tyler in the face with each thrust. Tyler pulled off Stiles cock and began to lick his brothers cum filled balls, lapping at them, and growling with pleasure. Derek pulled his cock from Stiles hole and shoved it roughly into Tyler’s mouth, and began to fuck hard down Tyler’s throat before pulling It out and shoving it back inside Stiles.

Stiles was in pure bliss. He had not one, but two alpha werewolves, using him for their pleasure. One wolf he loved with all his heart, and the other was his twin brother. It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever experienced and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would belong to both alphas, with his heart and soul. He knew he would love Tyler just as much as he loves Derek given time, and Stiles was ready for it all. He wanted this, more than anything in the world. He would be the alpha’s mate and they would breed him every chance they got. He moaned around the cock in his mouth as his overactive imagination flooded his mind with all the possibilities.

Derek was pounding harder and harder into his mate’s tight hole. He could hear both Stiles and his brother moaning around each other’s cock’s and he could tell that Stiles was so close. “Tyler suck him till his comes brother. I want you to taste him,” said Derek through panting breaths while thrusting hard into his mate.

Tyler redoubled his efforts sucking hard on Stiles dick. He wanted to taste his young spunk, wanted it to coat his tongue and throat. He watched as Derek thrust one final time into Stiles before he bellowed out loudly while exploding deep inside his mate’s quivering hole. 

He felt Stiles shutter against him and cry out as his cock flooded Tyler’s mouth with his hot thick release. The taste flooded Tyler’s senses and he swallowed down the fluid in gulps as Stiles shot over and over again across his tongue. He waited till Stiles had stopped coming before he carefully pulled his cum filled mouth away.

He watched as Derek slowly slid from Stiles hole and Tyler moved up to give his brother of kiss full of his mates cum. Derek’s lips latched against Tyler’s as soon as Tyler parted his lips, Derek could taste Stiles cum, and he moaned in ecstasy at sharing the delicious fluid with his brother. Stiles watched breathlessly as the two brothers made out in a sloppy, cum filled, kiss with his cum and his dick went from softening to fully erect again within a few heartbeats.

When Tyler pulled away, he licked the dribbled cum from his lips and turned to Stiles and said, “Now sexy boy, it’s my turn inside your sexy hole.”

Stiles flipped over on his other side so that he was now facing Derek while Tyler moved into position and with one quick motion, shoved his cock into Stiles cum slick hole. It slid in easily and sent fresh electric shocks up Stiles spine. He was so sensitive after his orgasm, but he would endure the overstimulation for his alphas, and he wanted both of their loads filling him.

Tyler moaned as he kissed Stiles neck while beginning to thrust into the wet and sloppy hole that quivered around his cock. Knowing that it was filled with his brother’s spunk made it all so much better. Derek and Stiles kissed wildly while Tyler fucked into him from behind. Derek would stop periodically to kiss Tyler passionately, making Stiles squeal with joy at the tantalizing sight. Then as Tyler was getting closer to his release, all three of their mouths collided and they kissed and licked at each other’s mouths wildly, driving Tyler over the edge. He roared as he flooded into Stiles, filling him until he was leaking out all lover Tyler’s nuts.

But Stiles was not ready to stop, he breathlessly said, “I want to cum again, but I want you both inside me,” moaned Stiles.

“Oh my god Derek, he is insatiable. You chose a perfect mate Derek,” said Tyler as his cock began to re-harden inside Stiles.

Derek grinned and replied, “I know I did, he is perfect, such a good boy for his alpha’s. I love you more than my own heart Stiles.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him deeply, then said, “then shove your cock inside me with your brother’s.”

Derek growled and felt his fangs drop with excitement and he pressed his hard cock against his brother’s dick and slide up to Stiles already filled opening. He grabbed the lube and used one finger, then two to force open his mate’s hole even more as he listened to Stiles moan and whimper as his body shuttered with need. Then when Derek thought Stiles was ready, he began to press his slick cock against the opening and began slowly forcing himself inside.

“Fuck… fuck… Fuck… oh god…. Don’t stop… ahhh…. ahhh…. fuck… god yes…” cried out Stiles as he felt his hole stretch open wider than ever before as Derek’s cock began to slide in beside Tyler’s. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming, and all Stiles could do beg, “more… fuck… fuck… fuck!”

Derek began to move very slowly in and out. The feeling of tightness was intense not to mention that the fact that his cock was now rubbing up against his brothers inside his mate. He began to fuck with a stead rhythm while Tyler remained still allowing Stiles to get used to both their girth’s inside him.

When Stiles began to grind back into them both, Tyler pulled out slightly and then thrust back up, making Stiles yell out in pleasure, “Fuck yeah… Fuck me! Both of you!”

Tyler began to thrust with a staggered rhythm to Derek’s thrusts, so they were both pistoning randomly into Stiles hole at a relentless pace. Stiles was now an incoherent mess as he made such obscene noises of pleasure between the two brothers as they fucked into him with increasing speed and force. Derek reached between himself and Stiles and took hold of Stiles cock gripping it tightly, allowing Stiles to fuck into his hand.

Both brothers were looking into each other’s eyes as they fucked the young teen’s hole, they looked at each other with love and lust in their eyes, and a trust that saw no bounds between them. Derek trusted his brother more than anyone else in the world. Enough to share his mate with him freely. They watched each other’s faces as their orgasms built and finally with two loud roars, the alpha Hale brothers flooded Stiles hole again with their two torrents of hot thick werewolf cum.

Stiles cock erupted again, splattering Derek’s chest and hand with his spunk. He was out of breath and shaking from the shear overstimulation. Derek kissed him tenderly and held him, while they lay there sweaty and panting, as Stiles slowly came down from his sexual high. With a gasp Stiles felt the two cocks slide from his well-used hole along with a torrent of cum. Tyler rolled Stiles on top of him, so he was straddling his chest, allowing the teen to leak all over him.

Derek moved and straddled his brothers face with his ass as he began to kiss Stiles, who tried to say, “Derek, I’m leaking… shouldn’t I...”

“No, he wants to be covered with us,” replied Derek as his tongue sunk deep into Stiles mouth.

Soon Stiles was sliding his ass and back and forth across Tyler’s chest, slick with cum as Tyler writhed with pleasure as he lapped at his brother’s sweaty hole.

“Um… that’s it, brother, eat my hole,” moaned Derek.

Finally, Stiles could not stay upright any longer and he slide down collapsing on top of Tyler covering himself in the stick mess. Derek lay down next to Tyler and pulled Stiles over to lay on top of him and groaned at the heady intense smell of sex and cum in the air as Stiles slick body pressed against him. Tyler then pressed himself against the two and they all shared a kiss before they all lay basking in the afterglow covered obscenely in each other’s fluids. Derek thought to himself, “no one will doubt that Stiles belongs to us now.”

It was a long while before anyone spoke, until Stiles found his voice and said, “guys, that was so… amazing… can we do that, like all the time. You are both so hot and incredible, and I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard before, like ever. I thought I was gonna turn inside out,” joked Stiles.

Both Derek and Tyler cuddled tighter into Stiles sticky body and Derek said, “I would love for us to do a lot more of this, if it is what you want baby.”

“Oh god yes Derek. I… I want both of you. I know I barely know you Tyler, but… I know you are a good person like Derek, and I know that I’ll fall for you too given time. I want this. I want us to all be together.” Stiles said sincerely as he looked between the two brothers.

Derek smiled a huge smile and looked expectantly into his brother’s eyes as he waited for his reaction. Tyler reached up and gently guided Stiles face to his and tenderly began to kiss his lips causing Stiles to moan into the kiss. When Tyler pulled away, he said tenderly, “Stiles, I would be honored to date you and get to know you better.” He looked to his brother and said with equal tenderness, “Derek, I am honored that you would share something so precious with me, I love you so much!”

Derek looked at both of them and replied with look of happiness that Stiles had never seen before on his boyfriend’s face and he said, “I love you both so much, Stiles this makes me so happy.”

They kissed and a few tears were shed as they enjoyed being close while sliding together in the now very sticky mess covering them. Derek finally pulled from Stiles lips and said, “Ok, we are getting really sticky and it’s kind of cold and gross now. Even though I love us covered in each other’s spunk and scent, I think it’s shower time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a few weeks before I get the last chapter done and there is a possibility of a 6th chapter, but we'll see. 
> 
> I also plan on making a part II story centered on Scott, Isaac, and Allison that will be in the same universe, but that will be a while before I write that.


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. Holidays plus some writers block delayed me quite a bit. There is only a little smut in this one, it is mostly story, but don't worry there will be plenty of smut in the final chapter. I had intended this to be the final chapter, but alas, the story has a mind of its own sometimes.
> 
> Word of warning, this story does turn a bit grim at one point. Some minor blood and a lot of pain. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and I will try to do the final chapter as soon as I can. Much Love...

As the months passed by, Stiles dated both Derek and Tyler getting to know each of them better than ever before. He was amazed by how easy it was to get to know Tyler, who was in so many ways so different from Derek. Tyler was so much more open and outspoken in stark contrast to Derek’s far more emotionally constipated personality. But as time went on, Stiles knew that he was falling hopelessly in love with both brothers.

The pack had figured out rather fast what was going on between the three of them and had even guessed that Tyler and Derek were also intimate. Fortunately, they had all accepted the situation in, shocked, stride. Stiles dad, as far as Stiles knew, was ignorant of the brother’s intimacy and he hoped that it would stay that way.

Soon after Tyler had first moved to Beacon Hills, the two brothers had started construction on the new Hale mansion. They choose a location near where the old house had been but still far enough away to be a fresh start, without being a constant painful reminder of the past.

The house was now finally completed, and Derek called for a pack gathering at the loft to announce not only the new pack house, but the official status of their relationship with Stiles. They spent the week getting everything ready for the pack gathering.

On Friday, Stiles went straight to the loft after school to help Derek and Tyler set up food and snacks. He was so excited for his partners to have their home back and he realized with a happy smile that he was happier than he’d ever been in his life having both Derek and Tyler as partners.

A couple of hours later, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac arrived and hurried over to great their Alpha’s. Isaac hugged into Derek and Tyler nuzzling into them as he felt their bond sing with love and power. “Hey Alpha’s,” said Isaac affectionately as they nuzzled into him.

“Hey Isaac, good to see you,” said Tyler with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey pup,” said Derek affectionately as he buried his nose in his beta’s hair taking in his scent while making a pleased growl.

“Hey, don’t hog the Alpha’s Isaac!” chided Erica playfully as she pushed her way into Derek and Tyler’s arms while pushing Isaac aside.

“Hey Erica! Rude!” exclaimed Isaac as he scowled at her.

Derek and Tyler both hugged into Erica scenting her and greeting her warmly, while Boyd watched the interaction with an amused face and calmly waited his turn. He gave a quick embrace to his Alpha’s saying only, “sup guys.”

Stiles made his way out of the kitchen and was almost knocked over by Erica rushing to him and hugging him, causing Stiles to cry out, “oh my god Erica,” while he flailed and laughed. “It’s not like I didn’t see you at school every day.”

“I know. I just can’t be all huggy at school, so I save it up,” replied Erica like it should be obvious to Stiles who just rolled his eyes and walked over to Boyd and Isaac giving them both fist bumps.

The sound of the elevator caught Stiles attention and he watched with surprise as both Scott and his mom came walking into the loft. He immediately made his way to Melissa for a hug and said, “hey Mrs. McCall, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yes, I was surprised too. I was told this was a special fun pack meeting and everyone was invited,” said Melissa with a smile. “It’s good to see you so happy Stiles.”

Stiles smiled back and said, “thank you. I am very happy these days, and I am so glad you’re here.” He turned to his best friend and said, “Hey Scotty, waz up?” and gave his best friend a hug.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Scott said with a huge grin.

“Hey, you gotta wait my friend,” said Stiles with a grin. He watched as Scott and Melissa found a seat and he couldn’t help but notice Scott’s eyes drift over to Isaac before he looked away with a sad expression.

Jackson, Danny, and Lydia arrived soon after and they all made their way around the pack hugging and greeting each other. Stiles was astounded by how happy Jackson looked and made a mental note to grill Lydia about it later.

The elevator started up again and Stiles looked at Derek with confusion as he wondered, ‘who else would is coming?’ His confusion turned to a huge smile when he saw his dad stepping out of the elevator and Stiles took off to give his dad a hug.

“Hey son,” Noah said as he pulled Stiles into a hug. “So, what’s this all about?”

Stiles embraced his dad enjoying the familiar feeling of love and affection they shared. “Hey dad, good to see you. Glad you’re here and well… you are about to find out.” He was a little nervous about what was about to be announced but kind of relieved that it would be all at once with everyone. He just hoped his dad would be ok with the situation.

The pack mingled and ate snacks for about thirty minutes before Derek cleared his throat and spoke up over the pack’s chatter, “hello, Hale pack, welcome.” The pack quickly settled down and gave their Alpha their attention. “Tyler and I are glad everyone could make it tonight. We have some special news that we want to share with everyone.” Derek motioned for Stiles to join them and waited for him to squeeze between them before he continued saying, “The first thing we want to announce is that Stiles is now officially in a relationship with myself and Tyler. I’m sure that isn’t a surprise to many of you, but we want you all to know that if any of you have any questions, we are glad to answer them. I just want you all to know that Tyler and I feel…” Derek’s voice wavered, and he had to swallow down his emotions for a moment. “We feel honored and privileged to have Stiles in our life. Not only as a partner, but he is our mate. It is our promise to all of you and to him that we as his mates will protect and cherish him for the rest of our lives.”

There were happy cheers and applause from the pack as they all looked at the happy faces of the throuple. Stiles felt a wave of relief as he noticed through teary eyes that his dad had a big smile on his face. After taking a few breathes he managed to say, “yeah, we took our time, dating and getting to know each other, but now… I can’t imagine my life without these two furry lugs. I love you both so much.”

Derek and Tyler took turns hugging and kissing Stiles while the pack cheered them on. With a huge smile on his face Tyler then addressed the pack as he wiped his own eyes, “I um… I also want to point out that as the mate of your Alpha’s, Stiles is to be treated the same way any of you would treat us. He is an Alpha mate and thus, even as a human, holds the status equal to an Alpha.”

Scott called out loudly, “Here’s to our Alpha treo!” as he held up his drink in the air. The rest of the pack followed suit calling out, “to our Alpha treo!”

Tyler waited for them to all settle down again before he continued the announcements. “Our second announcement is that the new Hale estate is officially finished.” A knew chorus of cheers went up from the pack before Tyler could continue. “Derek and I will be moving in next week and we want everyone to know that this home was built not just for Derek and me, but for the entire pack. There are plenty of bedrooms and space for any of you who wish to live there. It is completely up to each of you if you wish to move in or not.”

Derek spoke up and added, “and even if you decide to not move in, please feel free to claim a room anyway. For those times where we all need to gather for safety, or for pack get-togethers.”

They all discussed the specifics of moving in and how everything would work for the pack for a while, but finally the meeting was ended, and the party began. The pack ate and drank as they all enjoyed each other’s company. The only one that seemed to be not having that much fun was Scott who sat looking sullen off in the corner. Stiles kept noticing him glancing at Isaac sadly and he knew he had to talk to his friend.

Stiles caught Scott’s eye and motioned for him to follow him up the stairs and into a spare bedroom. “Are you ok Scott? You look pretty down,” asked Stiles with a look of concern clearly on his face.

Scott sighed and said, “hey, I’m sorry man. This is supposed to be a happy occasion and I’m…”

“Hey, no. It’s fine Scott. You’re my best-friend, I know I have been preoccupied lately, but you know I will drop anything if you need me. So, I ah… noticed you looking at Isaac, what is going on between you two?” Stiles asked with concern.

“It’s been hard Stiles. After we almost lost Allison, all my anger towards them went away. But… I had hurt them so much by pushing them away, and… I don’t know how to fix it,” explained Scott.

Stiles thought for a few moments before saying, “Scott, I know you still love Allison, but… how do you feel about Isaac?”

Scott looked taken aback by Stiles question, and he stammered, “I… um… I mean… we’re pack. We… used to be friends. I miss him.”

“Scott! Dude! I’ve seen how you look at him. Even before you and Allison split up. Look Scott. Here is my theory. I think you have feelings for Isaac as well as Allison. I just don’t think you had a chance to explore those feelings or act on them. At first you were with Allison, and then later, well… they hooked up, so it made it difficult,” said Stiles as he looked into his friend’s face, while hoping he hadn’t read the situation wrong.

Scott’s eyes welled up with tears as he heard spoken what had been buried deep in his own heart and in a wavering voice he said, “Stiles… I… yeah… you’re right. I love both of them.”

Stiles looked at Scott, placed his hand on his shoulder and said, “dude, if you love both of them, talk to them. Maybe you can date both of them. Look Scott. I know Isaac loves you and misses you. I also know that Allison still loves you. It’s just that none of you ever considered that you could all love each other at the same time. So, talk to them both. Apologize, grovel at their feet if you have to, but prove to them that you want to be in their lives.”

Scott looked at Stiles with a look of wonder and a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he said, “you know what Stiles. You’re right. I will talk to them both… and well… the worst thing that can happen is that they don’t want to be with me. At least then, I’ll know. And maybe… I can go on with my life.”

“Or… maybe you’ll get everything you ever wanted. Scott, you owe it to yourself and them to try. Hey man. I am here for you no matter what happens,” said Stiles and he pulled Scott in for a tight hug. “Ok, let’s get back before the Alphas send a search party for us,” joked Stiles.

Later in the night as Stiles was cuddled up with Derek and Tyler on a couch, he noticed Scott taking softly with Isaac in the corner of the room. ‘Good luck brother’ thought Stiles as he nuzzled into his lovers.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Derek and Tyler moved into their new home and the process of furnishing and decorating the house began. Lydia of course offered to help with the decorating and began spearheading the process.

Derek and Tyler’s room was an enormous master suite with a larger than king size bed that they had specially made for them. It also had a huge shower that Stiles thought the whole pack could fit into, which made his heart skip at he thought. The walk-in closet was bigger than his bedroom at his dad’s house and had plenty of room for all three of them. A couple of rooms sat adjacent to the bedroom that could be made into offices or whatever they wanted for personal spaces. They decided to leave one available for Stiles to use however he wished.

Stiles had decided to wait until he graduated before moving in. Derek and Tyler were a bit sad by this but they both understood Stiles reluctance to let his dad go. He had assured them that he would be all theirs on the weekends, which had made the two Alphas incredibly happy.

The following week Erica and Boyd began moving in and decided to have rooms next to each other so they would have their own spaces. Derek suggested they put a door between the rooms, and they had agreed happily.

Isaac and Allison had been living with her dad in his apartment which was rather cramped, so they decided to move in as well. Allison was a bit leery of having to face Scott on a daily basis if he chose to move in, but she was determined to show her solidarity with the pack and be an example for the hunters to prove that werewolves were not the monsters that many of them believed.

The most surprising scenario was when Jackson, Lydia, and Danny had agreed to move in with the stipulation that Jackson be in a room between Lydia and Danny’s rooms. Apparently, they had decided to have a similar poly relationship where Danny and Lydia shared Jackson. Jackson had blushed profusely as he explained the needed arrangement to Derek, but his Alpha had just smiled and pulled him into a tight hug and told him how happy he was for him and how proud of him he was. Jackson had beamed with happiness at the praise from his Alpha.

Scott was holding off on moving in until he had time to talk to Isaac and Allison. His mom had declined saying that she was flattered by the offer but that she needed more peace and quiet than a house full of rowdy werewolves could offer. Noah had similarly declined, and Stiles had to wonder if there was something going on between his dad and Melissa. He had noticed looks and glances between them increasingly lately. Plus, her and Scott were coming over for dinner more often than normal. A part of Stiles was bothered by anyone threatening to take his moms place, but he quickly stamped those feelings down. He knew it wasn’t about Melissa taking his moms place, but about someone making his dad happy. Plus, Melissa was almost like a second mom to him anyway, so really it was a perfect arrangement. He knew he’d have to sit his dad down at some point and press him on the issue to find out, and to let him know that it was ok.

* * *

It had been three weeks since most of the pack moved into the new house and Derek and Tyler had been so busy with all the move in’s, decorating, buying furniture, and general shopping, that they hadn’t had much quality time each other or Stiles. They planned for Stiles to come over for the weekend so they could all make up for lost time, but as Stiles drove towards the preserve, he felt troubled by a decision he had been struggling to make. As his relationship with Derek and Tyler had blossomed over the many months, Stiles had been second guessing his decision to stay human. He knew it was a huge life changing decision, but his opinions had changed. His life had changed. He knew it was time for him to decide.

By the time Stiles reached the house, he had made his mind up and set himself with resolve to face his mates. As much as he wanted to go inside and have a weekend full of hot sex with them, this had to happen now. Stiles hurried inside and made his way to the living room where he found Derek and Tyler cuddled up together on the couch watching TV.

The two brother’s both looked up at Stiles with an immediately concerned look of their faces as they saw Stiles nervous expression. Derek asked, “Are you ok Stiles? What’s wrong?”

Stiles didn’t answer but walked in, turned off the TV and sat down across from his mates looking nervous. He steeled himself giving himself one last moment to change his mind. When his decision held strong, he said, “I’m ok. I just need to talk to you guys about something important, and it can’t wait any longer.”

The two Alphas still looked worried and concerned as Tyler said, “Ok babe, you know you can tell us anything. What’s up?”

“So… you know that I’ve always said that I wanted to stay human. That I liked being human. Well… I’ve been giving this a lot of thought and I have changed my mind,” explained Stiles as he watched his mates shocked expressions.

Derek sat there speechless as the fear of what could happen to Stiles flooded his mind. Tyler spoke up instead and asked, “Stiles, what made you change your mind?”

Stiles answered by saying, “I mean… there are so many reasons… the strength, the healing… I would be a real part of the pack.”

“You are a part of the pack Stiles; you don’t have to do this!” exclaimed Derek with a tinge of anger in his voice. “I can’t… I can’t risk losing you Stiles!”

Stiles moved over to Derek and sat in his lap hugging into his very anxious mate. “Der-bear, you are not going to lose me. I will be fine. And yeah, I know I am technically part of the pack, but… I want to run with you… howl at the moon with you… mate in the forest… I don’t want to be the human liability that might get either of you killed. I want to be on equal footing with you, with the pack. We will be stronger that way. One less weak link.”

Derek pulled Stiles close to his body as he whimpered against him. Tyler reached out and pulled them both into his arms and said, “Ok. I think I can understand how you must feel, and Derek is right that there is a valid risk, but… I can’t make that decision for you. Neither of us can. If this is what you want, I will respect you wishes, just please make sure you are certain.”

Tears were now streaming down Stiles cheeks as he felt the fear coursing through Derek’s body, and it pained him to cause his mate such distress. “There is one other reason that I want this. Assuming that no other things kill any of the pack, you can all live for hundreds of years. I won’t live that long. I want to have the chance to live that long with both of you, and the pack. I want this with all my heart and soul,” explained Stiles as he wiped his eyes. He turned to Derek and pulled his face up to meet his gaze. The look of fear and anguish broke Stiles heart. “Derek, I won’t do this without both of your blessings. But I want you to know that I trust both of you. I know that your bites will not harm me. Derek, I want you both to fuck me at the same time… and when you both cum… I want you’re claiming bites to claim me and turn me. Please don’t let fear guide you Derek. I am not Paige. That won’t happen, I promise.”

They held each other for awhile and no one spoke as the two Alpha’s considered their decisions. Tyler pulled away first and looked at his brother who nodded that he was ready. Stiles positioned himself between the two and waited nervously. Still looking apprehensive Derek spoke first and said in a calmer voice, “Stiles, I’m sorry that I got upset. It’s just… the thought of…” Derek sighed, “Stiles. I will agree to this, but only if the whole pack is here, and Deaton, and Melissa. Just in case anything happens. But I want you to promise me that you are sure, that you have no doubts.”

Stiles caressed Derek’s stubbly face and rubbed behind his ears, which much to Derek’s embarrassment made him melt, and said, “Derek, I promise you that I am sure. I want this, and I am fine with your conditions. I think those precautions are prudent.”

Tyle reached over and ran his fingers through Stiles hair and said, “I will also agree to do this for you if this is truly what you want, and I agree with Derek on his recommendations.”

Stiles hugged into both his mates and they held each other for a few long moments before Tyle said, “I’ll send out a text to everyone. See when Melissa and Deaton can make it over,” then he got up and grabbed his phone and walked away to start texting the pack.

“Does your dad know? Have you talked to him about it?” asked Derek with a pointed look at Stiles.

“Um… no… I haven’t. I… I guess I should,” replied Stiles nervously.

“I think you owe it to him,” said Derek as he studied Stiles’ face.

Stiles sighed and said, “yeah. You’re right. I’ll call him.”

* * *

It was a few hours before the pack showed up including Deaton, Melissa, and Noah. They all gathered and chatted nervously as they waited for Stiles to come out of the bedroom. They all stopped when they saw him enter the room. “Hey everyone, thanks for coming. I’m not going to lie and say that I am not nervous as hell, but I want this. If anyone has anything they want to say, now is the time.”

Scott spoke up first and said, “Dude, you are my brother, my pack, no matter whether your human or werewolf. I want you to do what makes you happy, just consider that being a werewolf is a double-edged sword. It’s both a blessing and a curse. If you can accept that, then I will support you, and gladly welcome you into the pack as a wolf.”

Lydia spoke up next by saying, “I hope that you have considered that there is a third possibility besides becoming a werewolf or death Stiles. Look what happened to Jackson. Look what happened to me. Are you willing to accept these risks too?” asked Lydia simply. “If so then I say do what you feel is best.”

After a few moments of silence, Stiles spoke nervously to the assembled pack. “I appreciate your input and opinions, I really do. And yes Lydia, I have considered that something might go wrong. But it is a risk I am willing to take. I don’t want to be helpless. After… I was possessed, I thought I would never be happy again. But then a certain sourwolf proved me wrong and then introduced me to his twin brother. Now I am happier than I ever thought possible. But deep down, I am still afraid. Afraid of being taken over by something, of loosing myself. I know some of you would rather me not take the risk and believe me I understand your fears, but I need you all to understand. I would rather choose to make myself into something new, than let myself be taken over by…”

Noah walked over to his son, clasped his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. “Son, I can’t pretend to know what it was like for you, or even how you get through every day since. Even with these two furry lugs,” he said with a chuckle as he motioned to Derek and Tyler. “So, I won’t stand in your way if this is what you need to do for your own peace of mind. Even if this scares the shit out of me. Just know that I am here for you son,” said Noah with a tender look on his face.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged him tight and said, “thank you dad, I really appreciate your support. It will be ok, I promise.”

After a few minutes Stiles pulled away and said, “ok, so if we are going to do this, let’s do this before I lose my nerve.”

Tyler and Derek moved over to Stiles and Tyler asked, “so, you mentioned a certain way you wanted to do this earlier. Do you still want to do that? Or do you want to do it the um… normal way.”

Stiles blushed as he thought about what he had suggested earlier. He looked around at the faces of his pack some of which looked worried while others had knowing smirks on their faces. “Um… I really would like to do it the way I said, if you guys are up for it.”

Now the pack looked at the throuple with a look of confusion as Tyler grinned and said, “well… everyone. If you all wouldn’t mind waiting here. We will be turning Stiles in a… private ceremony. We will return as soon as we are done.”

Lydia just smirked at Stiles and his two alpha lovers as she said, “really Stiles, you guys are incorrigible.”

“Hey, don’t judge me,” said Stiles with a mischievous smirk.

“I don’t think I even want to know do I?” asked Noah with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“No sir, I don’t think any of us want to know,” replied Scott with a grin.

* * *

They quickly excused themselves back to their bedroom and Stiles began to strip his clothes off. Tyler and Derek followed suit. “Derek, are you ok? Are you up for this brother?” asked Tyler as he clasped Derek’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nervous, but I’m not going to let our mate down,” replied Derek as he gave Stiles a grin and finished undressing.

“So… I was in here earlier, prepping myself, so I shouldn’t need much prep before I take both of you,” said Stiles as he looked at his two naked mates’ with a lusty expression.

All three of them climbed onto the bed and both brother’s surrounded Stiles, caressing and kissing him in earnest. Their cocks were already hard and leaking not only from the sight of their naked mate but from the thought of both being inside him. They lavished Stiles with their mouths and tongues, both lapping at his now very sweaty armpits growling and whimpered with lust from the smell and taste.

Tyler pulled his mouth away and looked at Derek and gave his brother a deep passionate kiss. Stiles always gasped at the sight of the two brothers kissing each other. It was such a beautiful and perverse sight that he’d never get tired of seeing. Tyler pulled away with sloppy lips as he growled out, “Der, lay down on your back so Stiles can face you and ride your cock. I’ll press in from behind.”

Stiles watched with excitement as Derek lay down and began to guide him over his body. Stiles hands moved across Derek’s furry chest as he looked down on him with a lusty grin before toying with Derek’s nipples making the Alpha growl and moan in pleasure. He felt Tyler’s hand behind him pressing lubed fingers into his hole and he moaned and began to push back into the fingers with wanton need.

Tyler made sure that Stiles was well lubed before he grabbed Derek’s cock playfully stroking it a few times before guiding it against Stiles sloppy hole, making both Stiles and Derek moan with lust. Stiles slid all the way down Derek’s throbbing cock and ground himself down on it while enjoying watching Derek’s enraptured face.

Tyler rubbed himself against Stiles as he began to ride Derek moving slowly up and down. Derek moaned out, “is this what you wanted? To ride your alpha’s cock baby?”

“Oh, fuck yeah Derek, Um… oh god… I love… riding your cock… Um… Um… can’t wait… till… ah… fuck… both… inside me…” moaned out Stiles in ecstasy.

Tyler was busily caressing Stiles body, licking and kissing his neck as he rubbed his wet cock against Stiles ass until he felt Stiles was good and worked up. Slowly he reached down and forced a slick finger inside Stiles alongside Derek’s cock. The feeling of hid brother’s cock against his finger and the increased tightness was amazing.

Stiles gasped as he was stretched further open and moaned out even louder as he began to move faster up and down Derek’s shaft. “Um… more… need more…” he begged, “That’s so fucking hot!”

Tyler moved himself into position, sliding his finger out, and began to press his hard cock against Stiles already filled hole. It was so slick but still very tight and Tyler had to press hard against Stiles entrance before his tip slipped inside.

“Oh… fuck…” cried out Stiles as he felt the burn of Tyler’s cockhead pressing inside, stretching him more than ever before.

“You ok?” asked Tyler against Stiles ear as he forced himself to not move.

“Um… yeah… keep going… need you both… inside me…” begged Stiles. He didn’t care about the pain, he wanted to be mated by both his Alpha’s, needed it. Wanted both of them to claim him and change him forever, to make him strong.

Tyler began to slowly push forward as Stiles shuttered making sounds, he’d never made before until finally Tyler was lodged deep inside his well stretched out hole. Tyler began to slowly move back and forth, fucking into Stiles alongside his brother’s hard cock. He could feel the familiar heat of it as it throbbed against his own and Tyler groaned with pleasure at the feeling. Stiles was pushing back to meet his every thrust until finally Tyler was fucking into him like a wild animal.

Derek who had remained still to allow Tyler to push inside Stiles, followed suit and began to piston himself up into his mate making him cry out, “oh… ah… Fuuckkk… me… oh god yes... Fuck me… ah… ah… soo… good…” Stiles could no longer even move up or down, he was trapped between the two brothers’ as they pistoned into him with increasing fever. His own cock was steadily leaking all over himself and Derek as his two mates pounded into his ass.

Stiles was now beyond words and could only moan out keening noises that he’d never knew he could make. He could hear the two brothers’ getting close to their orgasm and somewhere in his mind he knew it was about to happen, but now he couldn’t find any fear, there was only lust and the desperate need to get off and be claimed by his mates.

Through his own gasping Stiles managed to cry out, “give it to me… claim me… bite me… take me… make me pack!” as he felt himself explode untouched all over himself and Derek splattering all up his chest and across his mouth and face.

The two Alpha’s moved in unison as their deeply lodged cocks exploded inside their mate’s hole while their fangs dropped in time for them to plunge them into each side of Stiles neck, claiming him as theirs and willing the magic of the bite to turn him into pack, into wolf.

Stiles cried out in pure ecstasy as his two mates’ bit into his flesh. The pain and pleasure almost making him black out as he swayed limp against his werewolf lovers. The two brothers pulled their mouth’s away bloody with their mates’ blood and gasped as they continued to pump their seed into him. As they began to come down from their orgasm, they licked at the wounds trying to help them heal while savoring the taste of their mate on their tongues.

Slowly their cocks slid from Stiles’ well used hole along with a torrent of come, but none of them cared. They held each other tight as Stiles continued to gasp and moan as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, he managed to say, “oh my god… that was… fucking… amazing… we are doing that like… so much… fuck that was hot.”

Tyler kissed his neck tenderly while Derek gazed into his face with a now worried expression and asked, “how do you feel?”

Stiles smiled at Derek and started to say, “I feel fi…” but his body was suddenly wracked with pain as he felt his muscles spasm. His head flew back as a scream erupted from his mouth. Both Derek and Tyler jumped to full attention as they tried to find out what was wrong with Stiles, but he was beyond speech. 

The pain consumed him as he felt every nerve ending erupt in his body. Sweat began to run down his body as he felt his body begin to reshape. It felt like his bones were breaking and stretching as they changed shape. Unlike the smooth, painless, transitions that werewolves normally felt, this was agony beyond anything Stiles had ever felt. As his mind began to dim, his last thoughts were, ‘this is wrong! What is happening?’ Then his thoughts were gone and even though he now heard other’s panicked voices in the room, he didn’t understand what they were saying. All he knew was pain and blinding rage.

The pack rushed into the room as soon as they heard the screaming to find two very freaked out alphas, and the terrible sight of Stiles body twisting and reshaping with horrible snaps and cracks of bone as he continued to scream mindlessly.

“Deaton! What the hell is happening? This shouldn’t be happening this fast,” cried out Derek in near hysterics.

“I don’t know Derek. I have never seen anything like this before,” replied Deaton with a look of exasperation. “We need to put Mountain Ash around him to contain him just in case,” as he hurried back to grab his supplies.

They watched as Stiles’ body shifted into what looked like a full alpha shift, then his eyes locked onto the pack and shifted into a brilliant glowing red before their eyes. His screams now turned into angry growls and snarl’s as he bared his fangs at the pack surrounding him.

The pack held their breath as Tyler and Derek reached out tentatively towards their mate and said softly, “Stiles, it’s us. Are you ok?” asked Derek. Stiles alpha form snarled and roared in response and began moving towards them looking angry and ready to attack.

“Everyone out. Now!” ordered Tyler. And when the pack hesitated his roared it louder, “OUT!”

The pack reluctantly obeyed leaving Derek and Tyler alone with a very pissed off and confused new alpha. “Stiles, we mean you no harm, it’s us. We are your mate’s. I’m sorry you went through all that pain, but it over now,” said Derek as he kept a good distance from Stiles.

Tyler stayed on the opposite side of Stiles and spoke softly saying, “Smell our scent, we are pack. You know us. We won’t hurt you. You have nothing to fear Stiles. You’re our mate. Just relax.”

Stiles roared in anger and frustration but did not move closer to either of them. It was that moment that Deaton came in the mountain ask and Stiles roared and took off running towards the window smashing through it and running off into the preserve. Tyler and Derek didn’t hesitate and took off after him, both shifting into their full wolf forms, as the pack stumbled into the room in time to see their Alpha’s chasing after their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up a Part II story that I will eventually write, all about Scott, Allison, and Isaac. Once this story is finished, I will be taking a break to work on a book that I am writing, but when I need a break from that I will start on this part II story.


	6. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. I really hope all enjoyed this. Please subscribe and I will eventually add a part II to this story. But for now I am going to go back to writing a book that I've been working on. Much love Teen Wolf Fans.... Huggggssss...

It was at least an hour before the rage gave way to exhaustion and Stiles’ alpha form slowed to a halt and collapsed to his knees in the forest. He whimpered and whined as the world went black. By the time Derek and Tyler caught up with Stiles they found him laying naked and shivering on the forest floor and shifted back to his human form. They both sniffed at their mate, checking while checking for injuries and licked his face as they whined in anguish over their mate. They both began to shift back into human form and Derek scooped Stiles up in his arms and began walking back towards the house, with Tyler by his side.

It wasn’t long before Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boy, and Jackson and came bounding through the trees stopping in front of their Alphas. “Oh my god Derek, is he ok?” asked Scott in a panic.

“I um… I think so… he’s shivering… I think he exhausted himself,” replied Derek.

Some of the pack ran on ahead to tell Noah and Melissa they were on their way back with Stiles, while the rest walked with them protectively.

About halfway there, Tyler offered to carry Stiles the rest of the way and Derek reluctantly agreed. By the time, they arrived back at the house, Melissa was ready for them with warm blankets and instructed them to put Stiles on the couch so she could check him over.

Derek collapsed on the floor as he watched Melissa checking Stiles vital signs. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t get the sound of his mates screams out of his mind. Tears began to flow no matter how hard he tried to be strong and brave. Tyler pulled him into his arms and held his brother as his own tears flowed. The next thing the two Alpha’s new, they were being covered by a warm blanket and the scent of their packmates filled their nostrils as they pressed up against them showing their support.

Scott remained standing watching his mom check over Stiles as he fought the urge to tear into Derek and Tyler for this, but he didn’t really understand what happened, so he calmed himself and waited. Melissa finished her exam and turned to them all and said, “as far as I can tell, he’s ok. He’s dehydrated and drained from what just happened, but he should be fine.” Noah sighed a breath of relief as he stroked his son’s hair.

Scott rounded on the two Alpha’s with an angry expression, “what the hell happened? What did you do?”

Derek couldn’t meet Scott’s eyes, but Tyler looked up at him and began to explain. “Stiles wanted us to both claim him and change him together. We didn’t… we didn’t know this would happen. I think two alpha bites is too much power to fast.” Derek then cried out, “Stiles… I’m so sorry… never wanted to hurt you…” before sobbing into his brother’s chest.

The anger in Scott seemed to drain away as he saw and felt the anguish from the Alphas and with a calmer voice he said, “look, I know you guys would never hurt Stiles on purpose, we all knew that something bad could happen. I guess the important thing is that he is safe, and the worst is over.”

* * *

It was almost noon before Stiles woke up. The light through the windows was like a blow torch to his brain and he winced to shut his eyes. “Um… fuck…” he groaned.

Tyler and Derek rushed into the room and crowded on the floor in front of Stiles. “Stiles, how do you feel? Do you remember what happened?” asked Tyler while Derek threaded his fingers though Stiles hair.

Stiles tried to sit up, but the world spun around him. “Oh god… so dizzy,” he groaned as he lay back down. “I feel like hammered dog shit. What did I drink last night?” asked Stiles through the haziness of his mind. He glanced around the room and realized he was in the living room, and naked, and looked quizzically at his mates before asking, “why am I naked on the couch? How did I…”

“You don’t remember?” asked Derek with a look of concern.

Stiles mind began to catch up with the events of the previous night and he groaned as he began to remember. “Oh god… I remember both of you claiming me, and it was so, ‘very good,’ but then… there was blinding pain… and after that I just remember rage and running. What happened to me?”

Tyler reached out and caressed Stiles cheek as he began to answer. “Stiles, we should have never both given you the bite. It was too much power. You… the change hit you all at once. Your body wasn’t ready for the transformation. You…” Tyler had to steel himself and he felt Derek shutter next to him and whimper. “You… started screaming in agony as your body began to shift. Stiles you did a full Alpha shift and it drove you mad with rage and pain.”

“Oh god! Did I hurt anyone?” asked Stiles frantically.

“No, no. Everyone is fine. Just worried about you,” Tyler answered quickly. “You took off through the window, into the preserve, and we chased you until you collapsed with exhaustion. Then we carried you home.”

Derek leaned over and buried his face in Stiles chest, nuzzling into him breathing in his scent which now had an extra werewolf edge to it and whimpering before managing to say, “so sorry Stiles… never wanted to hurt you!”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and held him. “Oh Derek, I’m not mad at either of you. This is not your fault. I asked for this. I should have realized that two bites would be too much.” He pulled Derek’s face up to meet his gaze and said, “Look at me Derek. I am fine. Yeah, it was a bad night, but it’s over and I am fine.”

The rest of the pack began to migrate into the living room looking worried and Stiles again tried to sit up and managed it this time. “Guys, I am fine. I feel like I went through a meat grinder, but I am fine, sorry I worried everyone.”

Noah walked over and gave his son a weak smile and said, “kiddo, you scared the shit out of me last night. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m sorry dad. I’m fine, or… at least I will be,” replied Stiles looking apologetic.

Noah patted Stiles shoulder and said, “ok kiddo, well I gotta get to work. Call me if you need anything.”

After Noah and Melissa both left Tyler looked at Stiles and said, “Come on babe, let’s get you a hot bath, and then we can get some food in you. I bet you are starved.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I am so hungry,” replied Stiles.

* * *

Derek prepped their huge bathtub, getting the temperature just right, as Tyler helped Stiles into the bathroom. They both stripped and helped Stiles into the tub, before getting in themselves. They nuzzled into their mate as he enjoyed soaking as the warm water soothed his sore body. After a while, they started washing and caressing his body tenderly and the attention made Stiles melt inside. By the time he was scrubbed clean, Stiles felt so pampered and cherished by his mates and he kissed them both deeply before they helped him out and began to dry him off.

They helped Stiles get dressed and followed him into the living room where he was greeted by the wonderful smells of food cooking in the kitchen. He stumbled towards the smell and found both Allison and Isaac busy cooking a huge feast. “Oh my god guys, you are the best,” Stiles said with a grin.

“Oh my god, Stiles. How are you feeling? We were so worried,” Allison said with a concerned look on her face.

“I’m sorry I scared everyone… but I am better now. I just… its gonna take me a few days to adjust,” explained Stiles as he moved over and hugged the couple. He was immediately amazed by the intensity of each of their scents and it made something inside him pulse with life and power. He gasped as he pulled away from them and they looked at him with confused looks.

Isaac felt the pack bonds thrum with power as Stiles hugged him, so he guessed that was what he was feeling. “Stiles, I think you are feeling the pack bonds,” said Isaac with a smile.

Stiles was still reeling the from the feeling and just smiled with a huge grin and said, “oh my god this is amazing. This is what you guys feel all the time?”

“Well not all the time, but yeah, pretty often,” answered Isaac with a smile.

Allison grinned at them and said, “why don’t you go get comfortable. We are almost done cooking.”

* * *

Derek and Tyler sat on either side of Stiles as the rest of the pack brought food to the giant dining table. Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Boyd, and Scott all sat down and began piling their plates with food. They feasted and chatted happily, content that their packmate was unharmed and now a real part of the pack. The rest of the day was spent lounging as a pack and randomly members would come by and scent Stiles in a similar fashion to how they would scent Derek and Tyler. Each time Stiles felt himself bristle with joy and happiness as he took in their scents and felt the pack bonds singing inside him.

It was a few days before Stiles felt normal again and found that he was able to easily shift into his beta form without much thought, he was still leery about trying an Alpha shift for the time being. School had proved to be a nightmarish hellscape of smells and sounds, making Stiles think back to Scott after he had been bitten and he now empathized even more with his best friend. Each afternoon Derek and Tyler began ‘werewolf 101’ training with Stiles and he began to learn surprisingly fast, which made his two mates very proud. 

By the time the weekend rolled around, both Derek and Tyler made it clear to Stiles that nothing and no one would interrupt them from having hot alpha werewolf sex, all weekend long. As soon as school let out on Friday, Stiles had jumped into his jeep and taken off speeding all the way to the preserve. He ran into the house and immediately dragged his werewolf mates to the bedroom.

“Someone is anxious, I see,” said Tyler with a smug grin.

“Fuck yeah I am,” said Stiles with a mischievous smirk and his eyes glowing red. “I want it hard and rough. Don’t hold back on me boys.”

Both Derek and Tyler growled with lust as they moved against Stiles and literally began to rip his clothes off, flinging the tattered fabrics away. They both beta-shifted and ran their clawed hands gently across Stiles body making him shutter and before he could stop himself, he let out a growl of his own as his fangs dropped and he shifted. “Fuck… so hot!” he growled.

Derek looked at Tyler with a smug lusty grin and said, “what should we do with this stray alpha that dared enter our territory?”

Tyler smiled a wicked smile and replied, “well, I think we need to show this stray who the real Alphas are don’t you.”

Stiles chuckled and decided he loved this roleplay a great deal. He mockingly glared at both Alpha’s before saying, “well let’s see who the better alpha is… that is… if you can catch me,” and he bolted from their arms running naked through the house, out the back patio doors, and into the woods.

Derek and Tyler both began to shuck their clothes, kissed each other deeply for a few minutes, to give their mate a head start, then Tyler said, “let’s go get our Alpha mate,” then they took off after Stiles.

Scott had just arrived was left shaking his head as he watches the naked Alpha’s run through the house and he yelled out, “have fun guys.”

* * *

Running through the trees was the most amazing thing ever, thought Stiles as he ran naked at a speed that his body had never moved at before. He was laughing and still panting with lust knowing that his mates would be chasing him. As much as he wanted to be taken by them, his new wolf instincts wanted to prove his ability to evade them, maybe even get the drop on them.

Stiles senses were already off the charts and could smell and hear everything. The sheer amount of information pouring into his mind from his nose, eyes, and ears was almost overwhelming, but he felt like for once in his life his ADHD was a help, allowing his mind to process all this information simultaneously and he began to zero in on certain smells. He became aware of water to his right and immediately he veered in that direction. Soon he could hear the water as it ran in a small stream down from the hills.

As soon as he reached the stream he began to walk in the water until he reached a place further downstream, hoping to mask his scent and his tracks. He purposefully went back to the left side of the stream and ran for a long way, twisting and turning before looping back on his tracks and going back into the stream. Next, he decided to go in the opposite direction down the stream the way he had come and went even further in that direction before finally emerging on the opposite side and taking off towards the hills.

* * *

The two Alpha wolves ran following their mate’s scent until they reached a stream. Derek growled and motioned with his head to the opposite side of the water and Tyler nodded in understanding and ran across to the opposite side. They both began to sniff carefully along each side of the stream continuing to move forward in the general direction Stiles had been going. Derek was filled with pride at his mate’s resourcefulness, but he was determined to find him and take him. They both growled in frustration as they searched the shoreline finding no trace of Stiles’ scent. Tyler had just about decided to get Derek’s attention, so they travel in the opposite direction when Derek yipped at Tyler and took off running. Tyler leaped over the stream with renewed excitement as they both resumed their chase of their mate.

They followed the twists and turns of Stiles scent as he tried to lose them and both Alpha’s were feeling confident now about catching their prey and having their way with him when they reached the same stream and realized they had been led in a circle. They both came to a halt and growled in frustration. Tyler began pacing back and forth and over the stream searching for any hint of a new scent, while Derek sat down breathing deeply while considering ‘what would Stiles do?’ After a few moments, he got up gave a quick bark nodding his head back the way they came took off running at full speed back down the side of the stream. Tyler guessing Derek’s assumption took off the way they came following Derek’s lead.

They passed where Stiles had first entered the stream, his scent already growing fainter, but Derek was sure that Stiles would have doubled back to throw them off his scent. He scanned the hills beyond as he wondered if his mate was watching them feeling proud of himself as they searched the shoreline. They followed the stream as it turned towards the left as they followed it upstream closer to the hills beyond. Tyler was steadily growling and whimpering with lusty frustration as he longed to find their mate. He was just about to shift into human form so he and Derek could discuss their next plan when he thought he caught a whiff of Stiles’ scent. It was faint on the air. He yipped at Derek and kept moving farther down the stream until he found it. With an excited bark Tyler bounded off in the new direction leading up into the hills with Derek close behind.

* * *

Stiles found a winding path up into the rocky area of the hillside which led to a ravine surrounded on both sides by sheer cliffs of rock. As he made his way through the ravine and studied the area, he began to formulate a plan. He moved back down the path to a spot in the middle of the ravine and began to piss knowing that he would fill this spot with the overwhelming scent of his piss which he hoped would make his kinky mates stop for a good sniff, which made him chuckle to himself. He continued up the path and chose the downwind side of the rocky area above the ravine to stop and wait while he caught his breath. ‘I’ll show those Alphas whose boss,’ he thought with amusement as he embraced the fantasy.

Being down wind, Stiles caught his mate’s heady wolf scents before he saw them, and he dropped to the ground waiting silently as he reached out with all his senses. He heard the wolves enter the rocky path where they stopped to smell the strong scent of Stiles’ piss while they whimpered in what Stiles thought was a moan for a wolf. Just before they turned to continue following the trail, Stiles leaped down at them in full beta shift and snarling.

The two wolves circled Stiles growling as they watched for weakness. Stiles knew he couldn’t take them both, but maybe if could take one down. He wasn’t even sure which was which as their scents were so strong and overpowering after their lusty chase. He lunged at one and they rolled on the ground snarling at biting at each other, but without any real intention of hurting each other.

Soon the wolf began to morph in Stiles arms and Derek pulled him into his arms and said, “You caught me! I am so proud of you Stiles.”

Tyler followed suit and shifted before saying with a huge grin on his face, “baby, you gave us a hell of a chase. It is no small feat to get the drop on two Alpha’s. I am so proud of you baby.”

Stiles blushed and said, “thank you, that means a lot to me.”

Tyler looked incredibly pleased and not wanting to let the fantasy go just yet said, “well we have been defeated brother by this powerful and virulent alpha from strange lands, all we can do now is bow to his will and pledge ourselves to him and prey for mercy.”

Derek grinned at Tyler’s words and added, “your right brother.” He looked at Stiles and said, “Alpha, we are your humble sex slaves. What do you desire?” as he bared his neck in submission.

Stiles grinned wickedly and thought for a few moments about what he wanted before settling on an idea. “You two, follow me,” he said with a smirk on his face as he took off down the hill back towards the stream. He had seen what looked like a waterfall, further down the stream, that flowed into a large pond and he decided that would be the perfect place. They reached the pond, and they all went into the cool water rinsing their bodies of the dirt and sweat from the chase.

Stiles looked at his two mates and with a grin said, “you two are now my personal beta sex pups. You will service my needs any way I wish.”

Both Tyler and Derek looked at each other with a grin before turning to Stiles and saying in unison, “yes Alpha!”

“Good boys!” Stiles said praising his mates. “Now, what I really need, is both of your cocks in my holes… Pounding your new Alpha. You need to prove to me that I should keep you in my pack, and not, ‘rip your throats out… with my teeth.’ He had to stifle a chuckle and steel his face.

Derek spoke up breaking character and said, “hey, that’s my line.”

“Oh… you are a snarky beta. I think someone needs to be punished!” He pointed to Tyler and said, “You! Punish your bad brother while I give him something to keep his mouth shut.” Stiles lay down on the large smooth stone beside the pond and grinned as Derek slid between his legs and eagerly engulfed his hard cock, slurping it all the way down in one swift motion. Stiles moaned in pleasure as he felt the warm heat of Derek’s familiar mouth on him.

Tyler moved behind Derek and said with a smirk, “yes alpha, I will punish my brother for you.” He rubbed his hard cock against Derek’s hole getting it slick with his pre and said, “I bet you’d like it if I shoved my cock inside you brother, wouldn’t you? But you were bad to our new Alpha, so no cock for you.”

Derek whimpered around Stiles cock as he waited for what was to happen next. Without any warning Tyler’s hand came slapping down hard on Derek’s ass and he moaned loudly around the dick lodged in his throat. It hurt just the way he liked it, though he’d try not to let on that he was enjoying this. He slid his mouth off Stiles’ cock long enough to beg, “please, sir… I’ll be good.” Even though secretly he hopped that Tyler would spank him harder.

Stiles threaded his fingers into Derek’s hair pulling it tight while shoving his cock back into Derek’s mouth and began fucking into it with full Alpha gusto. “No one told you to stop sucking my dick or to speak. You are such a bad puppy!”

Another hard smack came down on Derek’s ass, even harder this time and Derek cried out again and whimpered while his throat was getting well fucked. Again, and again, Tyler spanked his brother’s ass until his skin was bright red and burning, before gently placing his hand on the red skin and gently caressed it. “There… there… brother… you’ve taken your punishment so well… maybe our new Alpha will take pity on you,” said Tyler as he looked to his new Alpha.

Stiles grinned at Tyler and pulled Derek off his cock and gazed at his now sloppy face dripping with spittle and said, “I think your brother is right.” He got up turned to Derek and commanded, “lay down on your back, I’m gonna ride your beta cock and if you please me… I might make your brother fuck you. Would you like that beta?”

Derek quickly lay down and looked up at his new Alpha master and said with excitement, “yes sir. I would love for you to ride me sir, but… please don’t make my own brother fuck me. It would be so wrong.”

“He’ll fuck you if I say he’ll fuck you, beta!” said Stiles as he moved to stand over Derek. He looked at Tyler and said, “you… get my ass nice and wet so I can take your brother’s cock,” as he bent over presenting his hole to Tyler.

“Yes Alpha,” said Tyler and he quickly moved to slide his eager tongue against Stiles ass. He began to lick wildly at it, growling as the taste and smell of his now werewolf mate flooded his senses. “Um… Alpha… love eating your sexy hole… Um.”

Stiles moaned with pleasure as Tyler’s tongue magically worked over his needy hole. He began to growl as he felt it press inside him and the feeling of hot slick wetness from Tyler’s long tongue made Stiles shiver with lust. “Um… fuck that feels good Ty… I mean… beta. Um… fuck yeah… You are beta and your brother… I think he will be called omega because he’s such a bratty little slut. Um… maybe he’ll be the bitch for the whole pack… Um… fuck… damn your tongue is so long… fuck me with it… Oh god yes!”

Tyler growled with lust and slurred out, “Fuck yes Alpha, my brother likes being a slutty bitch… Don’t you! Omega!”

Derek chuckled slightly and breathlessly responded, “Yes brother… yes… Use my omega hole.”

Stiles quickly moved and placed his wet hole now on Derek’s mouth and said, “keep me wet omega, while your beta brother gets your hole ready for his cock. Would you like that?”

“Um… yes… please sir… please… it’s so dirty for my brother to fuck me… want it so bad Alpha,” begged Derek. He was now so lost in the lust of this fantasy and wanted anything his mate could think of.

Tyler wasted no time lifting Derek’s ass up and burring his face in it and began to work over his hairy hole in earnest. Derek began to moan more as he licked into Stiles hole fucking him with his tongue and savoring his mates’ taste and smell along with the wetness left by his brother’s tongue.

When Stiles thought that both himself and Derek were lubed up well enough, he said in a lust filled voice, “I’m gonna ride you now omega. Then your brother is gonna shove his hard beta cock in your sloppy omega hole. That’s what you want isn’t it. To be used by your Alpha and your beta brother.”

Derek was breathing hard with lust and nodded eagerly as he said, “Yes sir… want that sir… please… thank you, sir. I’ll be a good slutty omega for you and the pack.”

“Good boy!” praised Stiles as he straddled Derek’s lap and pressed Derek’s hard dripping cock against his wet hole and began to slide down. As a human it had hurt every time his mates fucked him even with lots of prep time, but now he just pushed through the pain and shoved himself down hard on Derek’s throbbing cock and cried out, “oh fucking hell… yes!” He ran his hands down Derek’s hairy chest enjoying the fur and the way Derek moaned and squirmed under him especially when he pinched and rubbed his nipples.

“Tyler shove your cock inside your brother! Fuck him while I ride him,” Stiles said as he ground himself down on Derek enjoying the feel of the hardness pressing against his prostate.

Tyler moved between Derek’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders while his own legs went to either side of Derek’s torso. He positioned his cock against Derek’s entrance and pushed forward until his cock was buried in his brother’s hole and Derek cried out, “Oh… fuck… brother… Um….” as he bit his lip and shuttered at the familiar feeling of this brothers cock inside him.

Stiles began to ride Derek and with each thrust up and down, Derek could feel Tyler’s cock moving inside him. After a few minutes of this, Tyler began to move and soon Derek was trapped between the two men using his body for their pleasure. All he could do was try to thrust up and down with them as he chased the pleasure while moaning like a dog in heat, “fuck me… use me… feels so good… fuck me harder!”

As the three sweaty Alphas fucked, all pretenses of their fantasy dropped away as all three were locked in pleasure. Their hands busily explored each other’s slick and sweaty bodies as their perverse moaning filled each other’s ears. “I love you both so much,” Stiles moaned out as he leaned back and pulled Tyler’s mouth to his own for a sloppy kiss.”

Derek watched Stiles and Tyler kiss and the sight made his cock throb harder inside his mate as he moaned, “I love you too baby. Stiles bent down and kissed Derek passionately and took in his heady scent. He pulled back up and growled, “I want you both inside me… fill me up… claim me…”

Tyler slid slowly from Derek’s hole and repositioned himself, so his crotch was pressed as close to Derek’s as possible, then watched with lust in his eyes as Stiles began to stretch himself over both of their hard, leaking cocks. “Oh, fucking hell… Fuck! Yeah!” exclaimed Stiles as he felt himself stretched open. The pain almost too much for him causing him to stop moving for a moment. He took a few deep breathes as he tried to relax his muscles before continuing to slide down his mate’s cocks.

After a few minutes Stiles had finally impaled himself all the way down on his mate’s and he began to move back up. All three of them were moaning at the feeling. Stiles felt so full and stretched, while Tyler and Derek felt the tightness of the wet hole along with, the sensation of having their dicks pressed together. Slowly, both Tyler and Derek, sat up so they could press their bodies against Stiles as he began to ride them both. Their sweaty bodies sliding against each other was a whole new level of pleasure for them all as was the thick sweaty scent they all gave off. Both Tyler and Derek buried their faces in Stiles fragrant and dripping pits. Their tongues lapping eagerly at them as they growled and snarled in pleasure from the intense scent of their mate.

All Stiles could do now was moan incoherently while riding the alpha cock’s inside him, while his mates worshiped his sweaty pits. The feeling was beyond amazing. It was so dirty and perverse, but Stiles loved it. He loved how kinky he had become with his mates and knew this was just the beginning of their kinky adventures.

Derek and Tyler were moaning louder and louder and Stiles knew they were ready to explode. His own cock was rutting wetly against Derek’s furry abs and the feeling was bring him to the edge. “I’m… so… fucking… close!” he cried out.

Both Alpha’s began to buck their hips up into their mate as their moans grew in intensity. All three of them began to kiss and lick into each other’s mouths as Stiles felt his cock erupt sending ribbons of thick hot cum coating Derek’s already sweaty chest. 

The smell of his mates cum thick in the air and the feeling of it on his chest pushed Derek over the edge and his orgasm gushed from his cock and began to fill his mates’ hole and slide against Tyler’s dick, making their movements even more slick.

“Oh, fuck… Derek!” cried out Tyler as his cock exploded from the feeling of Derek’s cum splashing against his cock, while Stiles shoved himself as far down on them as he could while shuttering in ecstasy. They stayed that way for a long time just enjoying the heady scent of their sweaty bodies mixed with cum. Derek lay back down on the ground pulling Stiles with him plastering themselves together with sticky cum while Tyler and Derek’s cocks began to slide out of Stiles hole. Tyler lay down beside Derek and Stiles draped himself over his two mates while he enjoyed their hands gently roaming his body.

“That was fucking amazing!” exclaimed Stiles as he caught his breath.

“Yes, baby, that was hot as fuck!” said Tyler. 

Derek grinned proudly at Stiles and added, “yes it was hot as hell, but we should probably rinse off and get back to the house.”

As Derek started to get up, Stiles pushed him back down. “Oh no you don’t, both of you got a taste of my sweaty pits, it’s my turn now.” Both Alphas grinned and lifted their arms giving Stiles full access to their very sweaty pits.

The smell was so intense as Stiles moved his nose near Derek’s pit. It was almost too much, but at the same time it made his dick regain its hardness. He dove in, rubbing the wet thick hair across his face marking himself with Derek’s scent before his tongue lashed out and began to lap at the wet hair like a hungry dog in heat. He moved from pit to pit until he had coated himself with both his mates’ scents and licked them both clean.

“Fuck Stiles, if you keep doing that, we might have to fuck you again!” Growled Tyler as he ran his fingers through Stiles hair and pulled gently.

Stiles got up and helped his mates up before turning and sliding back into the cool water of the pond and gestured for them both to follow him. “Well, I guess we could go another round before we get back,” said Stiles with a lusty grin.

They all waded out into the clear water and submerged themselves and swam around for a few minutes until they felt refreshed. Stiles looked at his mates and he saw them looking at him with looks of such love and devotion that it made his heart melt. Those feelings were matched only by his own devotion to them. He didn’t know what life had in store for their pack, but he knew that they were strong and that they all loved each other.

He pulled his mates against his body and kissed them both passionately before pulling back and looking into their eager faces and said, “I want you to both know how happy I am. I have no regrets taking the bite. I am so happy to have you both in my life. To have our new home, and the pack… For the first time is a very long time, I am excited for the future and I can’t wait to see what’s next.”


End file.
